Impossible Not to Love
by ThinE
Summary: CH 9 UP! Len leaves to Vienna after graduation, leaving Kahoko behind. Meanwhile, Ryoutarou doesn't give up hope and stays by Kahoko's side through the years. What happens when they get closer? Love triangle Len x Kaho x Ryou.
1. Prologue: Kahoko & Len

Hi there! I'm still in the dilemma of not having internet connection right now. In the mean time, I wrote something else to take off my mind from the depressing story of Violation. If I don't do it, I could go crazy swimming in Shimizu's mysterious being ^^

But don't worry. Violation is in process. So in the mean time, please enjoy this romantic story loosely based on a real-life story. This is a love triangle between Len, Kaho & Ryou =)

As usual, big thx to my great friend **Nerizu** for betareading this story =)

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned La Corda d'Oro, but I don't. They belong to KOEI and Kure Yuki.

* * *

_**Prologue: Kahoko & Len**_

"I might be leaving to Vienna," muttered Len, looking at the sky slowly darkening above.

Sitting on the bench beside him, Kahoko shot him a gaze. Shock clearly seen on her face. She tried to say something, but in the end nothing came out from her mouth. Instead, she just sat there, looking at Len.

Realizing that he obtained no answer from his girlfriend for a year, he turned to look at her. He had half-expected her to shower him with questions and an _'eeeehh???'_, but what he saw was nothing near that. Kahoko simply sat there, gaping, eyes widened.

"You're not answering?" asked Len finally, his left hand reached for hers, giving it a light squeeze. Her hand was cold.

Kahoko bowed her head, looking now at her hand nestled on her lap, being held by her boyfriend. "Does it mean... we won't be seeing each other?" she finally managed to ask in a low voice.

Len sighed. "So it seems"

Kahoko looked at Len's eyes again. Those eyes she fell in love with. The eyes that said a lot more words than his poker face and cold attitude could express. They were reflecting sadness and doubt now, but beyond, she could see ambition and determination.

"I see," she said, fighting the urge to cry and gave a forced smile. "It must be related to your studies, right?"

Len nodded. "There's an offering for a scholarship at the University of Music and Performing Arts in Vienna. I've already signed up, and just got a reply today morning. I'll have to take a practical test next week, and if I pass then I'd be leaving in a month's time or two," he explained.

"A... month? That means... right after our graduation?" Kahoko asked surprised, mentally counting down at how little time they might have left together since they're busy with the finals.

Len and Kahoko were seniors now, with a little under two weeks left before facing the final exams and another two weeks before graduating from Seisou.

* * *

They had finally come together not long after the concourse when they were still sophomores. After the concourse, seeing at how motivated Kahoko was with practicing the violin, Len gave in and spared some of his time to teach her after school. That was when their mutual love started to blossom. After much denying, countless silly plots planned by Kahoko's girl friends - to Len's dismay - to bring them together and a lot of encouragement from both parties, they finally declared their love for each other.

The first months, they kept their relation low-profile for their own good. Apart from being too shy to publicly display her affection, Kahoko was aware of Len's many fans - and fanatics - at school.

On Len's side, he knew exactly how the fellow concourse male members felt for his precious first love. Kazuki was as transparent and simple-minded as a man could be with his feelings. Though not really showing due to the fact that he was kind of bipolar, Azuma was clearly attracted. The sleepyhead Keiichi constantly mentioned his admiration toward the red-haired violinist. Ryoutarou simply stood by, being Kahoko's friend in need, but his glances, words, and actions showed more than that. And don't forget Aoi, that transfer student who apparently entered Seisou to chase after none other than Kahoko.

It was not until The New Year's Concert, collaboration between the school and the Major, where they all formed an orchestra and played together in the City Hall at New Year's Eve. After a successful concert, an after party was held and they were all invited. Soon after the year changed, Kahoko excused herself to the ladies' and Len was just being Len by disappearing from the crowd. In reality, they met just outside the hall, blocked from everybody's view from inside the room, for a little moment alone. Kahoko literally ran outside in her strapless dress without getting her coat to where Len was waiting. Len scolded her for being careless, but soon gave in seeing Kahoko starting to shiver in the cold night, unbuttoned his own coat, pulled Kahoko closer and wrapped her petite body inside his coat with him while holding her close. Under his coat, she put her arms around his waist and rested her head on Len's chest, giggling softly.

They stayed like that for a moment, speaking in low tones, wishing each other happy new year. Len had kissed her forehead, and as Kahoko pulled her head up to face Len's gaze, he smiled, held her as close as he could, then kissed her eyes, the point of her nose and finally his lips met hers, which she gladly kissed back. Soon after, they were already teasing each other; Kahoko giving Len butterfly kisses along Len's jaw while her hands roamed his broad back under his coat; Len kissing her ear, down to the side of her neck and bare shoulder while murmuring _'daisuki'_, one hand encircling her waist closely and the other cupping the back of her head.

It was then when they heard a loud surprised _'eeehh-'_ cut short in the middle. Startled, Kahoko distanced herself from Len's embrace. Looking at the source of the sound, they saw a perplexed Kazuki, his mouth being covered by an annoyed Ryoutarou. Saying that Kazuki had dragged him outside from the cramped room for fresh air, Ryoutarou, hurt clearly seen in his eyes, being the gentleman he was, then apologized for passing by in the wrong moment and dragged Kazuki back to the room, apparently trying to calm his senpai somewhere inside. Not knowing what to do or say, Len and Kahoko only looked at each other, hearts still beating fast, faces crimson red from heat of passion and embarrassment.

After that, thanks to Kazuki's bubbly personality, their low-key relationship slowly became the hottest news at school, making Kahoko uneasy. But after a while, everything was back to normal, with the rest of the boys slowly accepting their losses to the violin prodigy. And before they knew it, the sophomores were already seniors and soon graduating, with Kazuki and Azuma having already graduated the year before.

* * *

That day, Kahoko and Len had watched a small concert held by a friend of Len's parents', from whom he had gotten free tickets. After the concert, while walking her home, Len contemplated on how and when to break the news about the scholarship, then he decided to stop by at the park and sit.

"Kahoko...," Len sighed. "I know it will be hard on us. But I also know this chance won't come twice..." he added, but before he could finish his words, with her free hand, Kahoko's index finger was already on his lips. Len blinked perplexed.

"I know, Len," said Kahoko, her voice slowly cracking. "And as much as I want to tell you not to go, if this is for your future, I'll support you."

Len sighed. Kahoko was clearly trying hard to act strong. Although her voice betrayed her, she tried to keep a smile of understanding on her face. And as much as he wanted to keep a cool façade in front of her, seeing that her eyes were getting glossy, his heart ached.

Facing her now, Len reached to touch her cheek, caressing it slowly with his thumb.

"Thank you, Kahoko...," Len murmured, then leaned to kiss her. "... And sorry," he added, then continued giving her soft kisses.

Kahoko received them with a smile. "Don't be," she whispered between kisses.

* * *

_**(to be continued...)**_

* * *

**A/N:** How does it look for the beginning? Like it? Don't like it? Write it all in a review =)


	2. Chapter 1: Ryoutarou

Hi there! I got my internet connection back, so I thought I'd give an update as celebration ;)

This chapter is totally dedicated to Tsuchiura Ryoutarou (as you can see in the sub-title), as last Saturday was his birthday as well =)

To my partner in crime **Nerizu**, thank you for betareading ;)

**Disclaimer: **La Corda d'Oro belongs to Kure Yuki and KOEI. I wish I was Ryou's pillow, though *wink, wink*

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Ryoutarou**_

Ryoutarou groaned. His precious sleep was disturbed by the ringing sound of his cell phone. He pretended that he didn't hear anything, covered his head with a pillow and attempted to sleep again. He had not had enough sleep the last days due to the upcoming deadline for his projects at work.

The cell phone rang again. Ryoutarou cursed under his breath from underneath his pillow, then suddenly realized that _that_ ringtone was set for one specific person only. Someone very dear to him. So he quickly threw the pillow aside, rolled to the edge of his bed and grabbed his cell phone from the side table, knocking down the clock beside it in process.

"Yes, Kaho?" he answered, voice hoarse, rolling to his back on the bed now, while his free hand rubbed his still half-sleepy eyes.

"Sorry, Ryou-kun, were you sleeping?" asked Kahoko on the other side, her voice cautious.

"Not anymore. What's up? It's...," Ryoutarou put his clock upright on the side table with his free hand and read the fluorescent numbers. "... One in the morning now."

A pause.

Ryoutarou wondered if Kaho was just having sleeping problems or stressed over her job. _Or was there an emergency?_

"I just wanted to talk to someone... I guess," she finally said with a grim voice.

Upon hearing that, Ryoutarou was suddenly wide awake. Kahoko's emotions never failed to change his own. If Kahoko was happy, he was too. If she was down, his own mood would drop. And so on for the last six-seven years he had known her. She was like a trigger to his emotions, an addictive drug from which he knew he would never get enough of, or maybe... he was like her shadow.

"I'm all ears now," Ryoutarou said with a sigh.

"Well...," Kahoko's voice hung.

"Is this about Tsukimori again?" Ryoutarou half-guessed. Why else would she turn to him in the middle of the night if not for her long-distanced boyfriend for God knows how many years?

Ryoutarou knew Kahoko trusted him. They had been very close friends since high school. People had often mistaken them for a couple, when in fact they weren't, to his disappointment.

Kahoko has been dating that iceberg rival of his since their senior year, if he remembered well. And although Len pursued his studies in Europe, they still maintained their relationship. Ryoutarou already disliked the idea of Len and Kahoko being together. And to his dismay, since Len has gone aboard, Kahoko would always come to him to tell him whatever she wanted to say about her relationship. He would always listen, though. Just like now.

"Actually today, well, yesterday, was Len's birthday. I already sent him mails and also tried to call him, but he never answered," she mumbled sadly.

Ryoutarou let out a heavy sigh. _Not again_, he thought. It has been the same lately. Len never answering, Len never messaging, Len never writing. He was getting sick of Len for not caring enough.

"How long hasn't he contacted you again?" Ryoutarou asked. His head suddenly started to hurt. He closed his eyes and started to massage his temples with his free hand.

A short pause. Kahoko counted. "Umm... Three weeks? Actually, almost a month already."

_This conversation was going nowhere_, Ryoutarou though. And as much as he didn't want to say it, he said it anyway. "He must be very busy. You told that to me the last time Tsukimori wrote to you. He said he was offered a spot in the Vienna Philharmonic. You know how famous they are. There must be a lot to do there."

"I know, Ryou-kun. But somehow I have the feeling he's distancing himself from me. It's been bugging me for quite some time now," Kahoko said. "I must be paranoid," she added, laughing ironically.

_I hate that bastard for just being himself, and all the more for not treating Kahoko well_, Ryoutarou cursed mentally. He so wanted to kick Len and give him a piece of his mind.

Ryoutarou sighed. "Kaho, you're just thinking too much. I'm sure Tsukimori read all of your messages and is grateful that someone cares for him that much." _Well, he'd better be_, he added mentally.

"Listen, Kaho," Ryoutarou said again. "I'm sure Tsukimori will contact you soon. Why don't you just forget about it for now and get some sleep? You have work to do tomorrow. Don't want to look like a panda in front of those children, do you? You'll scare them away," he teased.

"Ryou-kun...!" Kahoko protested, then laughed. "I guess you're right. I'll see you tomorrow at work then."

"Just don't oversleep," Ryoutarou laughed

"I know, I know. Thank you for listening Ryou-kun."

"You know you can talk to me anytime right?" Ryoutarou smiled.

"Yeah, I'm grateful I have someone like you close to me Ryou-kun. Sometimes...," Kahoko dropped her voice to barely above a whisper, "... I wish Len was as considerate and understanding as you..."

Ryoutarou beamed in response. He didn't know if everything Kahoko just said was good or bad, but he was grateful they were only talking over the phone because he was grinning like an idiot. He was more than flattered Kahoko thought of him that way. And there was no way he would take it for granted.

He cleared his throat. "Alright, alright. Good night, Kaho," he answered instead.

Kahoko let out a small laugh. "Good night, Ryou-kun. Thank you again." And gone she was.

Ryoutarou looked at his cell phone, and realized he was still smiling.

He put his cell phone back on the side table and rolled to his favorite fetal sleeping position, grabbed a pillow to hug and closed his eyes, a small smile still plastered on his face.

* * *

After over sixty minutes of rolling on the bed, in attempt to sleep again but to no avail, Ryoutarou finally gave up. The smile he had on his face after the call from Kahoko had turned loop-side down into a frown.

He laid on his back now, with his arms stretched to the sides. Looking at the dark ceiling, he recalled again the phone call he just had an hour ago.

"_... I wish Len was as considerate and understanding as you..."_

Kahoko had said that. It was almost a whisper though, but those words penetrated deep into his heart. It felt almost as if Kahoko had wished _he_ was her boyfriend.

_If only that was true_, Ryoutarou thought.

Ryoutarou got up from his bed and walked through his bedroom in the darkness, out to the corridor and entered the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took a bottle of water. With the bottle in hand, he made his way to the living room. Turning the light on, he saw his upright piano in a corner, with photo frames adorning above. Beside the piano stood a large shelf packed with books, music sheets and some trophies; a mixture between soccer from his high school and college days, and piano from the last years after entering the Seisou University for Music, from which he had graduated a year before.

Ryoutarou walked towards the glass door leading to the balcony, opened the curtain, then slid the door and stepped outside. He felt the cool breeze of a late April night. He leaned his arms on the railings, opened the bottle and drank half of its contents.

He felt his body cooling down. And with that, his mind also started to clear up. But it didn't erase the thought about a certain red-haired woman.

He let out a heavy sigh. It had been so long, if not too long, that he'd rooted for her, always being there through her thick and thin, being like her shadow and always ready to catch her whenever she fell. And all that unbeknown to her.

He was too selfless to let her know of his feelings towards her. He didn't want to lose her friendship, or ruin her relationship with Len, as much as he hated that fact, knowing that it would make her sad. He didn't want her to be sad.

The day he found out about the violin-duo's relationship was the worst day of his life. He was so hurt, so devastated, he had almost lost his mind then and there. Seeing Kahoko making out with Len would have never crossed his mind. If ever, it would be the last thing he wanted to see. And yet...

Luckily his senpai was also there. Thanks to Kazuki, he had been able to suppress his own feelings.

* * *

That night, the ever cheery Kazuki had apparently eaten too much, saying such joyous occasion had to be celebrated. Moreover, if delicious food was involved. But after that he was stuffed and needed fresh air. So he asked Ryoutarou to accompany him outside. Ryoutarou laughed and followed Kazuki to take their winter coats before going outside. The midnight on the first day of the year was sure freezing.

They took a walk in the garden adorned with winter flowers and berries, with colorful light bulbs hanging alongside the small road dividing the garden. Kazuki chatted endlessly, with Ryoutarou only laughing sheepishly as response. And suddenly, both simultaneously stopped dead on their tracks...

Not far from them, semi-covered by a large tree, stood Kahoko and Len, with Kahoko being wrapped with Len's coat, kissing like there was no tomorrow. Ryoutarou instantly felt his body freezing at the sight, to the point of going numb, and he sure as hell knew it had nothing to do with the weather. And he felt like his heart being pierced with a knife.

It was Kazuki's shocked scream that helped him regain his composure. He instantly moved his hand to cover Kazuki's mouth, but it was too late, for the pair had already noticed. Ryoutarou didn't care the least for how Len had reacted. But Kahoko's expression made his heart throb more.

She was crimson red. Not only of surprise and embarrassment, but also glowing with passion. Her eyes looked uneasy, and yet full of love and affection. Her lips were slightly parted, her breathing unsteady. Ryoutarou had never seen her more beautiful. She had dazzled him. But it was painful to know all that wasn't meant for him, but for his rival.

As he regained his composure, as casually as he could master, although he knew his eyes and voice defied him, he apologized to the couple, explaining along why they had been there. He then smiled sheepishly and dragged the almost-turning-into-stone Kazuki away. He could feel that Kazuki was totally absent-minded and only followed his lead being grabbed on the upper-arm.

They walked around the building to the other side, then both slumped on a bench. All of the sudden, as if suddenly alive, Kazuki leaned forward, put his hands on his face and started to weep uncontrollably while repeating Kahoko's name again and again. It was almost painful to watch. But Ryoutarou knew he wasn't feeling better himself so he just kept quiet and let Kazuki be, while watching the starry early January night. But after a short moment, he could feel his own tears slowly falling down his cold cheek.

It took them almost one hour to finally calm down, before heading back to the hall. Pretending nothing happened, they joked that Kazuki had eaten way too much and needed a long walk afterward to be able to breathe normally again. Ryoutarou could only hope the others would buy their lie. But Kahoko, who was already there, would casually stare at him with questioning eyes.

* * *

Ryoutarou sighed again. After all these years, he still didn't know why he would see the scene of that day in his mind like it had just happened yesterday. It wasn't like he wanted to remember all that. In fact, he wanted to forget it and go on with his life. But he just couldn't. He would sometimes dream of that night, and see Kahoko's flushing face again and again.

He had actually learned to accept the fact that his beloved loved his rival, although he still couldn't forget. He had several times tried to date other girls, but always giving up after the attempt. He just couldn't give his heart to others and he would hate himself if those girls found out he wasn't with his heart in it, so he always stepped out before going in too deep.

Kahoko had always said it was impossible for a hunk like him to be single for so long. She even joked that if she was single herself, she would've queued for his attention. Although he would always laugh in response, saying he was just too picky, his heart ached. He wished it wasn't only a joke.

Ryoutarou shook his head. He was just too tired. He needed to sleep. He had to appear early at work the next morning and submit the arrangement he had been working on the last days, made for the upcoming concert by the orchestra. He had been working at the music conservatory under Seisou Foundation for Music for a year now, writing and arranging music pieces for concerts and any music-involving events.

As the air was slowly getting chilly, Ryoutarou decided to return to his room and get a sleep. He closed the glass door, turned the lights off, put the now empty bottle on the counter in the kitchen, and went back to bed. He now felt really tired from lack of sleep and too much thinking, and went into slumber not long after.

* * *

_**(to be continued...)**_

* * *

**A/N:** So? What do you think? I know, this chappie was too descriptive and lacked dialogue. But I had to explain Ryou's point of view from this situation. Hope you didn't get a headache from reading it, hoho... ^^

Now, do leave a review, please =)


	3. Chapter 2: Reminiscence

Greetings! Today I shall present you with the second chapter of this story. This chapter contains more dialogue than everything I've published so far. Forgive me if it sounds odd. I'm actually not very good with dialogues, since I'm more of the descriptive-style of writer. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless =)

This chapter was betaread by **Nerizu** aswell x)

**Disclaimer:** I don't La Corda d'Oro. KOEI and Kure Yuki do. I only own the hot chocolate, lol xD

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Reminiscence**_

"Len, congratulation!" Kahoko shouted happily, practically throwing herself on Len.

Len chocked "I... can't breathe..."

Kahoko immediately loosened her embrace. She grinned. "Sorry, I was too excited."

It was the day after their graduation. Len had told Kahoko he had passed the exam for the scholarship. They were at Kahoko's house that afternoon, sitting on the sofa in the living room, watching TV. Kahoko's parents were still at work, and her sister and brother had moved out since they got married.

Len laughed, barely audible. Then suddenly, he turned serious. He looked into Kahoko's eyes.

"Kahoko, listen...," he said, but didn't finish his words. He looked uneasy.

Kahoko, who was still kneeling on the sofa, encircling her arms around Len, blinked. She waited.

Len sighed. "Like I told you, I'll be leaving in 2 months, at the latest. And I really don't know how long I'll be staying there, or if I'll be coming back often then. Or worse, if I'll ever come back. What about... us?"

"What do you... mean?" Kahoko asked, her tone doubtful.

"Kahoko, I can't suggest you anything since I can't promise you anything either. But one thing is for sure: If we continue our relationship then it will be very-very hard. For both of us" Len added in a low voice.

Kahoko released her embrace. She then sat hugging her legs, leaning her chin on her knees. Her gaze wandered to the TV's direction without actually watching it.

"I've seen it coming, Len," she murmured then. "And I've actually thought about it...," she hung her words.

"Yes?" Len inquired.

"Am I egoist if I tell you I want to keep this relationship going? Is it bad if I want us to try?" she added.

Len stroked Kahoko's hair gently, twirling some soft strand around his index finger in process.

"No, of course not. But like I said, I can't promise you anything," Len answered softly.

Kahoko turned her head to face Len's profile, now leaning her left cheek on her knees.

"You don't need to promise anything, Len. It's already difficult as it is. I don't wanna be a hindrance," Kahoko said.

"I've never thought about you as a hindrance, Kahoko," Len answered, surprised, "Well, at least not since we've been together," he chuckled.

Kahoko pouted. She remembered how annoying Len had thought she was when they just met. And it had stayed like that for quite some time. She would never have thought she could fall for this iceberg-like man. Thinking about it again, it really showed how thin the borderline between love and hatred was.

"Are you sure about letting me go just like this?" Len asked then, still stroking Kahoko's hair.

"Well... I'd be lying if I said I won't be sad," she answered with a weak smile. "But Len, you have a bright future ahead. And as your girlfriend, I just have to support you, right?"

"But I don't know how everything will be like when we're miles apart from each other. I mean, we might get bored, or someone new might come in, or we might fall out of love, or whatever," said Len.

"What are you saying? We won't know if we don't try, right?" Kahoko said, frowning.

Len smiled. "You're always so optimistic."

"And you're so pessimistic," Kahoko answered laughing.

"I'm just realistic, you know?" Len said with a small laugh.

Kahoko suddenly became serious. She reached out her arm to touch Len's cheek.

"Do your best, Len. I'll do my best here too, you don't have to worry. I'll be just fine."

Len smiled. He covered Kahoko's hand on his cheek with his. Then he grabbed her hand and kissed it softly.

"Thank you for making this easier for me Kahoko," Len said with a grateful smile, but there was something else in his eyes. Something Kahoko never understood and couldn't ask.

* * *

"Kaho."

Kahoko snapped out of her reverie when she heard someone call her name. She looked up from her seat at the cafeteria and saw Ryoutarou standing beside her with a cup of steaming hot chocolate in each hand. He put a cup on the table in front of her, then sat across her, leaned back and took a sip from his cup.

Kahoko smiled.

"Thank you. By the way, you look like a panda," she casually said.

He touched the dark ring under his eye with his free hand and rubbed it. "Yeah, thanks to someone for calling in the middle of the night," he answered nonchalantly.

"Sorry," Kahoko muttered sheepishly.

"It's alright. So, where were you?" Ryoutarou changed the subject.

Kahoko tilted her had to the side. "What do you mean?" she asked

"Your mind was wandering elsewhere just now. You didn't realize I was standing for at least five minutes there, did you? I almost felt stupid just standing there, waiting for you to come back to Earth," Ryoutarou half-joked.

Kahoko laughed, then shrugged. "I was just remembering something from before Len departed," she said casually, then sipped her hot chocolate.

Ryoutarou felt a pang in his heart upon hearing his rival's name. But luckily, years of practice had trained him to look casual, not showing any hint of jealousy or pain. If you don't look closely, that is.

But Kahoko's statement suddenly reminded him of a scene from a long time ago. When he just graduated from high-school.

* * *

It was the graduation day. There had been a ceremony in the morning, where each student was called to the front to receive a certificate as proof that they had passed and were no longer high-schoolers. And in the evening, a farewell party was held, with speeches, performances, tears and lots of laugh.

It was then when Ryoutarou walked to his assigned changing room after a solo performance, and Len was leaning on the wall just beside the door. His expression was cold as always.

"We need to talk. Meet me at the roof," Len said then and simply walked away.

Ryoutarou only frowned, not understanding. But after changing to his school uniform again, he went to the roof nonetheless.

When he opened the door to the roof, he saw Len leaning his back on the railings, arms folded in front of his chest, one foot crossed over the other. Ryoutarou walked towards him, and stopped a meter beside Len.

"What did you call me out for, Tsukimori?" Ryoutarou asked nonchalantly, leaning his arms to the railings. His eyes looked far to the evening sky.

No answer. Len didn't even move a muscle.

After a while of annoying silence, Ryoutarou was getting irritated. Answering to Len's call was a bad idea after all. He didn't like being only with Len in the same place, moreover if he had to talk to a stone.

"I have better things to do. If you're not gonna talk, I'm leaving" Ryoutarou spun his body and was ready to leave.

"I'm leaving," Len said suddenly without looking at Ryoutarou. Voice low, but steady.

Ryoutarou stopped on his tracks and looked at Len. "Excuse me?" _Leaving?_ Ryoutarou lifted his right brow.

"As you heard. I'm leaving. To Vienna. I got a scholarship," Len answered matter-of-factly.

Ryoutarou was confused now.

"Okay that's very good for you. Like I care. Why on Earth are you telling me this, anyway?" he asked confused, folding his arms on his chest.

Len gave Ryoutarou a stern look, but he didn't move a muscle of his body.

"You think _I_ care?" Len asked coldly.

"Then what do you want me to do? Congratulate you?" Ryoutarou asked cynically.

The archenemies stared at each other with hateful gazes, like competing on who hated whowm more. Then, suddenly Len turned his face away, his features softening. Ryoutarou was quite surprised with Len's sudden change, but couldn't quite grasp it.

"Please take care of Kahoko for me," Len said, almost whispering.

Ryoutarou's eyes widened. Did he hear it right? Since when was this iceberg asking for favors? And above everything, concerning Kahoko?

"Wait... You're asking me for a favor?" Ryoutarou asked in disbelief.

"Just do as I say" Len stated.

"Are you nuts? Since when there was trust between us?" Ryoutarou frowned.

Len gave him that infamous stern look again.

"No. I don't trust you. But Kahoko does. And you care for her. That much I know and that's enough," Len said looking away again, like embarrassed, or pained, to say all that.

Ryoutarou still couldn't believe his ears. Something was odd about Len's words.

"Are you implying now that you're giving up?" he asked.

Len sighed heavily, then looked up to the sky. They could hear music playing below, as well as voices of chattering students. But up there, the atmosphere was tense.

"I won't be with her when she's in need, Tsuchiura," Len whispered sadly. "But I don't want her to be sad. And with you around at least I know she can rest assured."

"It sounds to me you're admitting your defeat here," Ryutarou chuckled.

"Think what you want. Actually I don't wanna do all of this, but there's no other way," Len said.

"Have you told her already?" Ryoutarou asked.

"She knows I applied for the scholarship, but the result just came this morning. I haven't told her that," Len explained.

"Alright...," Ryoutarou's voice hung. He didn't know what to say anymore.

"That's all I need to say. Now if you'll excuse me," Len started to walk towards the door.

Ryoutarou sighed. He closed his eyes, thinking about Len leaving Kahoko behind, leaving her to him. Did it mean Len was giving him a chance? Whatever... He didn't dislike the idea of having to take care of Kahoko, anyway. In fact, deep down he was grateful to Len.

Ryoutarou opened his eyes again. He clenched his fists on his sides. "Tsukimori!" he called out.

Len stopped on his track, but didn't turn. He just stood there.

"Make sure you won't regret your decision! And don't come crying if she chose me over you!" he added, nearly yelling. His voice was a mixture between confusion, determination and relief altogether.

Len chuckled, then walked away. And Ryoutarou didn't see him again afterwards.

* * *

Ryoutarou chuckled. Here he was, still being Kahoko's best friend. Nothing'd changed.

"Why are you laughing, Ryou-kun?" Kahoko asked from across the table.

Ryoutarou was brought back to reality. He didn't know how long he was lost in thought.

"Nothing," he answered with a smile. "I just remembered something funny."

"You seem odd today, Ryou-kun. You were just staring outside, frowning. Then you suddenly sighed, and then laughed. Are you alright?" she asked, worried.

"I'm just tired, I guess," Ryoutarou answered with a weak smile. Kahoko didn't know about the scene he just remembered. She didn't need to know.

Kahoko looked unconvinced. She still had the worried look on her face.

"I'm fine, really" Ryoutarou assured her. "Come. Finish your drink, then I'll take you home."

* * *

**A/N:** So? How do you think it was? Tell me, tell me. Leave me a review and I'll be very thankful ;)


	4. Chapter 3: Sick

Hi there! As mentioned at the footnote of Treat Me Right, here comes the next part of the mass-release. As mentioned there too, I'm going aboard today (actually I'm just going home, yay!!!), so I can't tell you when will be the next time I'll update. Actually the next chapter of both this story as well as Violation are already half-done. But things got really hectic as I'm preparing for the travel, I can't get myself to sit for hours and let the words flow as I type. But still, I'll try to update before the end of August for both stories (and maybe more, tee-hee) ^^

Until then, enjoy this chapter! And by the way, this chapter again consists mainly of dialogue, which isn't really my strength. So I apologize for any oddity =p

Betareading was done by my partner in crime, **Nerizu**! x)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own La Corda d'Oro

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Sick**_

Kahoko entered the staff room that Friday after the last practice session for kids. She was tired and only wanted to go home as soon as possible. Moreover, her parents had told her the day before that they would be visiting her sick grandmother in their hometown at the countryside. Kahoko actually wanted to go with them, but she had some work to do at home before Monday and couldn't just leave it.

Kahoko had been working full-time as violin teacher for children and teenager at the same music conservatory as Ryoutarou for around a year. She loved it working there since besides teaching, she could also play her violin as often as she wanted.

After saying goodbye to her colleagues in the room, she hurried out to the corridor leading to the main entrance with her violin case in hand. But as she reached the entrance, she realized it had started to rain quite heavily.

Kahoko opened her bag searching for her umbrella, but after a while of searching she started to panic realizing she had forgotten it.

"Oh no, I forgot my umbrella!" she panicked.

She looked at her watch and saw it was past five. Her parents had said they would be leaving at six.

_There's no other way_, she though. She just had to run home. So, hugging her violin case and using her bag to cover her head, she ran towards her house despite the heavy rain. Luckily she didn't live that far from work. She didn't need to run more than ten minutes before reaching home.

"I'm home!" she shouted as she opened the door to her house, all wet and breathless from running.

"Welcome ho-", her mother poked her head from the kitchen, but didn't finish her words as she saw her daughter soaking wet. "Kaho you're all wet!" she worriedly hurried toward Kahoko.

"I forgot my umbrella again," Kahoko said with a sheepish grin, taking off her shoes.

"Go take a warm bath now or you'll catch a cold," ordered her mother.

"You could have waited for the rain to stop Kaho," she added.

Kahoko felt her body starting to tremble. It sure was cold outside. "I wanted to see you and dad off, mom," she said gritting her teeth.

Her mother sighed. She then started to rub Kahoko's arms to warm her a bit. "OK, just take a bath already. Your father and I will be leaving in half an hour."

With that, Kahoko hurried upstairs to her room. She put her violin case and bag on her desk. Then to make sure her violin didn't get wet, she opened the case and took a look. She gave a small smile as she saw that it was perfectly dry.

* * *

It was nine in the evening when Kahoko finished the dinner her mother had prepared for her before. Her parents had already left for the weekend. After washing her dishes, she made sure all doors and windows were locked before going upstairs to her room.

Kahoko suddenly felt a little lightheaded when she walked upstairs. She had to hold herself to the railings to prevent herself from falling downstairs.

_What's wrong with me_, she thought, then more slowly walked towards her room, where she directly hit herself on her bed.

Kahoko touched her forehead with the palm of her hand, and noticed it was being slightly warmer than usual. She thought that she might have a fever, but too lazy to go downstairs and get the first aid kit, she changed to her flannel pajamas, turned the light off, and went directly to sleep, hoping that going to bed early would help her recover.

* * *

The next morning, Kahoko woke up with a terrible headache and sore throat, and as she touched her forehead again, she felt it even warmer than the night before.

She glanced at the clock hanging above the door. Seven o'clock. Still very early for a Saturday. She laid on her back, thinking what she should do now. She wanted to make herself a cup of tea to relieve her throat-ache but her headache left her no chance.

_Looks like I have to stay in bed longer today_, she thought with a sigh.

She suddenly remembered about Len. She wondered how Len was doing.

Kahoko reached for her cell phone on the side table and checked the inbox. The last time Len texted her was the day before, but it was so short. So... Len.

"_Thank you for remembering my birthday._

_Sorry, I'm very busy right now."_

That was all Len wrote after weeks. Almost a month, actually. And he didn't even ask her how she was doing or what she was up to. It was almost as if he didn't care about her anymore.

Kahoko shook her head. _Being sick sure makes me emotional_, she thought. She couldn't believe she was doubting Len.

She thought about writing back to Len, but dismissed the idea as she realized it must still be the middle of the night in Vienna. She would disturb Len's sleep if she sent him a message now.

Feeling her eyes getting heavy again, she then went back to sleep again.

* * *

Still with closed eyes, Kahoko reached for her vibrating cell phone on the side table. Without seeing the display she picked it up.

"Hello... ,"she answered weakly.

"Kaho?" called the deep male voice on the line. It was Ryoutarou.

"Mmm...," Kahoko muttered still with eyes closed.

"Are you still in bed? Wait, what's wrong with your voice?" Ryoutarou asked with worried tone.

"Yeah, I am. My head and throat hurt. And I have a fever," Kahoko answered while opening her eyes to see the clock. It was already ten in the morning.

"Oh no. But you're fine yesterday. Wait, don't tell me you walked in the heavy rain yesterday," Ryoutarou said concerned.

"Just as you said," Kahoko answered.

"You should have waited for me yesterday. I could have driven you home," Ryoutarou debated.

"No, Ryou-kun. I needed to come home early yesterday. My parents were leaving for the weekend to see grandma," Kahoko said, then coughed. Her throat felt itchy.

"Are you alright? Since you're alone in that condition I could come over," Ryoutarou offered.

"I don't want to hold you back-" _coughs_ "-from your plans, Ryou-kun."

Ryoutarou laughed, "I have nothing to do anyway. Just wait, I'll be there in fifteen minutes then."

Kahoko coughed again. She felt hopeless. "Alright then," she gave up.

"OK, see you soon," Ryoutarou said, then hung up.

* * *

Ryoutarou's head popped in as Kahoko opened the door for him.

"Hey there," he greeted cheerfully, looking freshly showered.

Kahoko answered him with a tired smile. Her head was still spinning. She only went downstairs to open the door for her guest.

Ryoutarou entered the house, carrying a rucksack on his shoulders and a brown grocery paper bag on his arms. After closing the door behind him, he proceeded to take his shoes off.

"What's all that?" Kahoko asked, pointing the paper bag with furrowed eyebrows.

Ryoutarou chuckled. "You should be hungry if you stay in bed the whole day, so I thought I might as well cook something while I'm here," he answered with a wink.

"Ryou-kun, you really don't have to...," she said in surprise. But Ryoutarou ignored her and was already walking toward her kitchen.

Kahoko followed him to the open kitchen and watched him take out the groceries from behind the counter. Carrots, celery, onion and some other ingredients which name Kahoko didn't know.

"What are you cooking?" she asked.

Ryoutarou had finished emptying the paper bag. He walked toward the dining table to put his rucksack.

"How does a hearty soup sound to you?" he asked back, then patted her head while leaning downward to her eye-level. "You'll feel better after eating something warm."

Kahoko nodded slowly. "Let me help you then."

Ryoutarou laughed, then pushed her to the sofa in the living room.

"Just wait here, will you? Lie down, watch TV. I'll take care of your meal," he said, while motioning her to sit down. Then he turned the TV on and walked back to the kitchen behind.

Kahoko turned backwards, facing the dining room and kitchen.

"But _you_'re the guest," she protested with a pout.

"Never mind that," Ryoutarou answered laughing.

With that, Kahoko sighed, then decided to obey. She lied down, grabbed the remote control and started zapping until finding a program she liked. In the background, she heard water flowing from the tap, stove being turned on, then some chopping sounds. And the faint sound of Ryoutarou humming to a tune she couldn't decipher.

All the sounds from the kitchen sounded like a lullaby to Kahoko. She had the wonderful feeling of being _home_.

Before long, she felt her eyes getting heavy again, and fell asleep on the sofa.

* * *

_**(to be continued...)**_

* * *

**A/N:** So, how was it? Do review, and I'll know that you read this! ^^


	5. Chapter 4: Confession

Hello again!

Well yes, I'm home at my parents' now. I decided I might as well make an update this time, before it's too long and lays forgotten, heehee... ^^

I'm gonna tell you something about this chapter. This is where the real story begins. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did with writing =)

Oh, and as a side note, happy fasting for those who celebrate Ramadhan. God bless.

This chapter too was betaread by **Nerizu**.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned La Corda d'Oro but sadly I don't =p

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Confession**_

"Kaho, lunch is ready. Should I make you something warm to drink first?" Ryoutarou asked, while stirring the soup in the pot. Lunch was ready.

No answer.

"Kaho?" he called again.

Again, no answer. Only the sounds from the TV.

Ryoutarou lowered the fire of the stove, then walked to the living room. As he reached the back of the sofa, he saw the reason why Kahoko didn't answer. She was fast asleep. Lying on her side on the sofa, in her flannel pajamas.

He chuckled. As he looked at the watch on the wall over the TV, it read quarter for twelve.

_Well, lunch could wait a moment_, he thought. He went back to the kitchen to turn the stove off, and then back again to the living room.

He put a hand on Kahoko's forehead and felt it warm. He decided to carry her upstairs to her room.

He turned the TV off, then gently lifted her in his arms. She stirred, mumbled something incoherent, then snuggled her face to his chest. Ryoutarou found himself smiling at the view. Her closeness made his heart beat louder. It felt so right, having her in his arms like that.

After tucking her in, he went to the bathroom to look for something for cold compress. He found a plastic bowl beside the bathtub and a small towel on the rack. He filled the bowl with cold water, put the towel inside and walked back to her room.

Ryoutarou sat beside Kahoko's sleeping form on her bed with the bowl on his lap. After squeezing the towel, he carefully placed it on her forehead.

Kahoko opened her eyes in surprise as she felt cold wet towel on her forehead. But Ryoutarou calmed her, hushing her back to sleep while stroking her hair gently.

Seeing Kahoko's sleeping features, Ryoutarou felt his heart swell with love. He knew he was still deeply in love with her, no matter how much he tried to deny or push it away. And he also felt sad for seeing her sick. If he could switch positions with her, he definitely would.

He sighed, then got up to put the bowl on her desk. But a small hand caught his wrist, making him stop midway and almost spit the water in the bowl in response.

Ryoutarou turned his head, and saw Kahoko, eyes half-open, holding his wrist.

"Please stay," she whispered.

Ryoutarou smiled. "Wait. Let me put the bowl away first," he answered.

He set the bowl on her side table, then sat back. Kahoko was still holding his wrist.

"What's wrong? Can't sleep again?" he asked then.

Kahoko shook her head slowly. "I think I've slept too much since last night."

Ryoutarou laughed. "Should I bring your lunch, then?"

"OK," she answered.

"I'll be right back, then."

* * *

Ten minutes later, he was back with a tray in hands and his rucksack on his shoulders.

As he entered Kahoko's room, she has moved to sit on her bed, leaning on the header. Her face was anxious.

"You look hungry," Ryoutarou teased with a chuckle.

Kahoko grinned. "I am."

Ryoutarou considered whether he should just set the tray on Kahoko's lap and let her eat or if he should feed her. He didn't need long to decide for the later option, which he thought was more amusing. So he put the tray on the desk and his rucksack on the floor, then took the bowl with him as he sat on the bed.

"Are you going to feed me?" Kahoko asked with a grin.

"Unless you don't want me to," he answered chuckling.

But Kahoko had already opened her mouth awaiting the food and saying _'aaa...'_, signaling that she didn't mind. Ryoutarou laughed at the sight, and at the same time he found her so adorable, that he wanted to grab her for a kiss then and there, but had to fight against it.

He took a spoonful of soup, blew it gently so it wasn't too hot for her and drove it to her mouth, which she eagerly accepted.

"Mmm... this is delicious, Ryou-kun," she responded happily after sipping the soup, eyes twinkling.

Ryoutarou smiled, beaming inside. "Glad you like it."

"I think I should eat your home-cooked meals more often," she said with a grin.

"If you come to me. Anytime," Ryoutarou answered frankly, and was surprised himself with his openness.

"Well yes, I should visit you more often," Kahoko smiled.

Ryoutarou sighed. What he had meant was naturally not _that_. Not what Kahoko thought it was. He didn't mean that Kahoko should come to his _house_ so he could cook for her. He meant she should come to _him_, to his arms, and be his. Solely his. But it obviously wasn't Kahoko if she understood those subtle signs.

Ryoutarou sighed again and chuckled. "You're hopeless." _You really are_.

Kahoko pouted. "What do you mean?"

"Just hopeless. You're so... you," he answered with a fresh laugh. _And I love you for that_, he added mentally.

Kahoko was still pouting, but Ryoutarou had already driven the spoon before her mouth.

* * *

"Ryou-kun?" Kahoko called from her laying position on her bed later that evening.

Ryoutarou had just finished feeding her dinner and eating himself half an hour ago. And he had given her the medicine for the evening. She was now tucked in, while Ryoutarou sat at her desk, working on something in his laptop.

"Hmm?" Ryoutarou answered, without facing her. He was reading an article about musical arrangement, leaning his chin on his palm.

"Are you staying tonight?" she asked in a low tone.

Ryoutarou was startled at the question. He shot a look at her. _What now?_

"Why?" he asked back.

Kahoko blushed. "I... umm... kind of don't want to be alone tonight..." she said barely above a whisper. Embarrassment clearly seen on her face.

"Are you scared?" Ryoutarou teased.

"Not scared. Just... lonely..., I guess," she added. Her face was still red.

Ryoutarou smiled, then walked to her bed and sat beside her. The article he was reading was already forgotten.

"Do you want me to stay?" Ryoutarou asked softly, laying his gaze gently on her flushed face.

Kahoko pulled the blanket up until covering her mouth and nose. She tried to gaze elsewhere but him.

"Umm... If you don't mind...," she said, but her voice came out muffled from underneath the thick blanket.

Ryoutarou shrugged. "I wouldn't mind. Just want to know why you insist in having me here," he said with a smirk and in a teasing tone.

"I... Umm... just feel... umm... safe when you're around...," she continued to muffle, her voice dropping with each word in embarrassment.

Ryoutarou couldn't help but feel his heart warming upon hearing her words. She needed him to be around. How could he say no? It was Kahoko after all. He smiled, then moved his seat to the bed header, sitting beside her pillow and stretching his long legs on the bed.

Kahoko looked up to him. "Ryou-kun?"

Ryoutarou gazed downwards and smiled at her. "Don't worry. I'm staying. I'll sit here until you fall asleep, OK?" he said then patted her head.

Kahoko lowered the blanket, revealing her whole face again. She smiled in gratitude.

"Thank you, Ryou-kun," she said gladly, then closed her eyes.

Ryoutarou smiled while watching her sleeping face. He had seen her asleep many times before, yes, but this was the first time he had to stay over at her house and watch over her. Sitting on her bed, with her sleeping beside him, made him want to hold her and pour all his love to her. But that wasn't happening. Or rather, it should not happen. But maybe a tiny gesture of affection wouldn't hurt?

He raised his hand, wanting to caress her cheeks. But before his hand met her cheek, suddenly her eyes swung open, making him jolt in surprise and hide his hand instantly behind the pillow, where she couldn't see it.

But he was so startled, that he had to look elsewhere immediately so Kahoko didn't have to see his awkward face.

"What's wrong, Ryou-kun?" she asked perplexed at his sudden change.

"Ah, nothing... Nothing," he managed to form a smirk as he looked at her again. And he immediately changed the topic. "What's wrong? I thought you're already falling asleep."

"Mmm... I was kind of having a thought," she said.

"And that is?" Ryoutarou asked raising his eyebrow.

"Why are you willing to do all this for me?" she asked innocently.

_Uh-oh_. Ryoutarou definitely didn't see the question coming. He thought Kahoko wanted to say something more trivial. But _that_ specific question was nothing near trivial.

Ryoutarou was dumbfounded upon hearing the question and didn't know what to say. He thought about how much of his feelings he should reveal to her without shocking her.

Apparently Ryoutarou took a bit too long to answer. Kahoko realized she might have overstepped the borderline, so she quickly apologized.

"Sorry, Ryou-kun. You don't need to answer if you don't want to," she cautiously said, feeling guilty.

"Do you really want to know?" Ryoutarou managed to ask. He didn't really want to reveal it all. After all Kahoko wasn't single. And he didn't want to ruin what they had now. Their friendship was precious to him.

"No. Like I said. Never mind, Ryou-kun," she said nervously.

"But you know," she added, lowering her voice. "I think it's very easy to fall in love with you..."

Ryoutarou chuckled nervously. "Why do you say so?" _And what are you trying to convey?_

Kahoko grinned sheepishly. "I don't know. I mean, you're a complete package of good person, I think. You're very nice. You have a good job, you've talent in many different fields and also smart. And you're good-looking. A hunk, even."

Ryoutarou beamed more and more with each compliment she said. He even felt himself blushing.

"Why that's... Very flattering, Kaho. Thank you."

Kahoko laughed. "Even I might fa-" she said but stopped immediately in the middle. This time around she really felt she had said too much. She pulled the blanket to cover her reddening face again.

But it was too late. It didn't escape Ryoutarou's eyes and ears. He _did_ hear that and saw her face. _What did she mean by that now?_

Curiosity grew inside him. Now that Kahoko had said it first, he wanted to hear the rest. He pulled the blanket open in anticipation. What he saw was extremely adorable. Kahoko was so red that her face almost matched her hair color. She looked so embarrassed, biting her lower lip. He almost laughed, but decided he better not.

"Even you might what, Hino Kahoko?" he teased her. His eyes glinted naughtily and a playful smile formed in his lips.

"Nothing," she muttered, not wanting to meet his gaze.

Ryoutarou smiled. Now he was in the mood to play and tease her more. Gone was all rationality. He just did what his instincts told him to.

He slid his body lower to lay on his side, leaning on an elbow.

"You know you can't lie to me, Kaho," he said smugly.

"Even I might have fallen for you...," she whispered, barely audible. And she was looking the other way.

Ryoutarou almost fell from the edge of the bed upon hearing her confession. He wasn't just hallucinating, was he? He now felt his heart thump _a lot_ louder and faster than usual that it might jump out of his chest. And he felt his whole body heating, as if he was blushing from head to toe, if that was even possible.

Before he knew it, he was already reaching his free hand out to turn her head to face him. She was still blushing heavily, eyes looking awkwardly at him.

"Sorry, Ryou-kun. I shouldn't have said-"

"Is that how you really feel?" Ryoutarou cut in, looking at her with loving -and longing- eyes. He tucked some strands of hair behind her ear.

"I... don't know," she whispered nervously. "Probably."

Ryoutarou smiled, then leaned forward, closing the gap between their faces. "What if I told you I'm in love, too?" he whispered. _The heck with our friendship. The heck with your relationship. You just confessed to me, miss._

Kahoko's eyes grew wide with surprise and curiosity. "With whom?"

Ryoutarou leaned even closer, their faces only few centimeters apart, that he could already feel her unsteady breath against his face. He felt it was a good sign that Kahoko didn't look away.

Ryoutarou smiled meaningfully, giving in to the temptation, as he cupped her cheek gently. "With a woman whose name I don't need to mention because she will know it very soon."

With that said, he made the gap between their faces nonexistent by brushing his lips against hers, pouring out all the love and longing he'd kept to himself for too long.

* * *

**A/N:** Bwaahh... I know, I know, it's a cliffhanger. Don't kill me just yet. Expect more in the next chapter, okie? ;)

Btw, I wanna say something about my another story, **Violation**. I'm having technical difficulties with updating that one, as it's M-rated. I too celebrate Ramadhan, so it's not possible to write when the sun's still up! I'd love to write at night as I usually do better, but the PC here at home is in my brother's room. That's another problem for me. So to those who read that one too, please be patient, I'll update when it's possible =)

For now, please just review, will you? ;)


	6. Chapter 5: Afterglow

Hi peeps! It has ben a while since my last update here, hasn't it? I'm sorry for the delay. I've been really busy lately. But anyway, I shall satiate your curiosity after the cliffie last time now. Enjoy! =)

Betareading was done by **Nerizu** as usual. Thx again! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned La Corda d'Oro but I don't.

_**

* * *

Chapter 5: Afterglow**_

Ryoutarou opened his eyes as he felt the rays of sunlight from between the curtains met his eyes. He raised a hand and rubbed his eyes, then looked at the clock above the door. It was quarter past nine. On the Sunday morning.

He wasn't surprised when he realized that he didn't wake up in his bed, in his room. But in a woman's. And that woman was still deep asleep laying on her side facing him, with her head on his arm, and an arm thrown across his chest.

Kahoko looked peaceful in her slumber. Her breathing was slow and steady.

Ryoutarou glanced at her and beamed. His face glowed in pure contentment. A smile played in his face, and his eyes shined with affection towards her.

_So this is how it feels like to wake up beside the one you love_, he thought. It felt so beautiful, so out of the world. So amazing. Never had he been happier in his twenty-three years of life.

Ryoutarou carefully moved to his side to face Kahoko. He reached his free arm out, and gently brushed the strands of vermilion hair away from her face.

As if sensing his movement, Kahoko stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She yawned and stretched her body, almost hitting Ryoutarou's face with her arm in process.

"Good morning," Ryoutarou greeted with a laugh.

Kahoko was startled upon hearing his voice, still not quite grasping their situation that morning. She shot her eyes open, and as she saw Ryoutarou laying very close beside her, she jolted into a sitting position. But as she moved too fast, her head spun, and fell on her pillow again.

Ryoutarou took the chance to take his numb arm from her pillow quickly as she jolted. But grew quite worried as her head hit the pillow again.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned, reaching his hand out to caress her face.

Kahoko cupped her own forehead with her eyes closed. "Yeah, I just moved too fast."

"Just lay still. You just recovered, remember?" Ryoutarou said as he touched her forehead and neck with his palm.

"Your fever is gone now," he added with a relieved sigh.

As if already realizing what the situation was about – why they woke up in the same bed – Kahoko opened her eyes.

"Yes. I feel a lot better, too," she murmured, then gazed at Ryoutarou with thankful eyes and a smile. "Thank you, Ryou-kun."

Ryoutarou shook his head while smiling playfully. "No. _I_ thank you."

Kahoko creased her brows in question. "What for?"

Ryoutarou smiled as he continued caressing her cheek with his knuckles, then moved his thumb to brush her slightly parted lips. Kahoko's eyes grew wide in realization and a flush of pink colored her cheeks. Ryoutarou chuckled at her reaction.

He leaned closer to her face, then whispered. "Thank you for last night. It was wonderful," and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

* * *

"Ryou-kun...," Kahoko whispered after the surprising kiss Ryoutarou had given her that night. She blinked, breathing heavily, face red up to her ears, and butterflies were flying freely in her stomach.

"_With a woman whose name I don't need to mention because she will know it very soon."_

His words replayed in her mind. Indeed he didn't need to mention any name. Everything became very clear when their lips met.

She could feel all the love, the longing, the passion altogether from him in that one kiss. She was very surprised herself that she didn't turn her face away as he leaned closer, and even didn't pull back as their lips touched.

But now she was perplexed. She didn't know what to say or how to react. Although one thing was clear in her heart and mind. She found herself liking that kiss. In the corner of her heart, she even felt that it wasn't enough.

"The reason why I've been standing by... Why I'm doing all this... The one and only woman I've been in love with... is you, Kaho," Ryoutarou confessed in a whispering tone as he caressed her face.

Kahoko looked away. There he went, leaving no place for doubt anymore. Her heart melted at his sincere words. She was happy to hear it and wanted to cry. She had to bite her lower lip to contain her tears.

But Ryoutarou took it wrongly, and he panicked. "I'm really sorry if I offended you, Kaho. I should have known. I'm not supposed to-"

"I'm not offended," she cut in.

Ryoutarou blinked, unsure. "You're... not?"

Kahoko turned her gaze to him again, and she smiled weakly. "No, I'm not. I know I'm not supposed to feel this way, Ryou-kun. But I'm actually happy," she mumbled.

"Really?" he smiled.

Kahoko nodded. _And I think I know why_, she thought.

"Really, you're not mad? Or maybe... guilty?" he assured.

Kahoko sighed. "Mad, no. Guilty... yeah, perhaps somewhere inside I am. But still... I can't deny it that I'm happy."

Ryoutarou smiled upon hearing her words. But before he could react, Kahoko swung her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Ryoutarou practically fell over her, but she didn't seem to mind. So he relaxed and kissed her back with the same amount of passion.

Kahoko didn't know how, or why she did that bold movement. If talking about logic, what she did was clearly wrong. She was the one who started it after all. But at the moment, she didn't care. All she cared about was his lips all over hers, his well-built body pressed against hers, his hands around her small figure, and the longing for love and affection she felt inside her heart.

* * *

Ryoutarou prepared breakfast with a constant smile plastered on his face.

"Tell me why you can't stop smiling," Kahoko urged from the dining table in front of him. She was sitting idly there because he had ordered her to just wait.

Ryoutarou chuckled. "What do you think?" he asked with a wink, while his hands skilfully stirred the eggs in the pan.

Kahoko laughed, then pretended to think hard and give up afterwards.

"Geez, I don't know. Tell me."

Ryoutarou walked to the table with two plates of toasts and scrambled eggs. He put one in front of her and the other one across her. Then he stopped by beside her to bow down and put her chin between his thumb and index finger, and raise her face.

"Se-cret," he sang, then kissed the point of her nose.

"You're mean," she said with a pout as he walked back to the kitchen.

A moment later, Ryoutarou was back with two empty glasses and a bottle of orange juice from the fridge. He set the objects on the table before taking a seat across Kahoko.

"Looks yummy," Kahoko said happily like a child.

"Let's begin then," Ryoutarou answered, then clasped his hands in front of him. "Itadakimasu!"

Kahoko followed forth. "_Itadakimasu!_" she said cheerily, then began to eat.

Ryoutarou found out that he couldn't take his eyes off of Kahoko as she ate eagerly while continuously commenting about how delicious the simple-looking meal was. He smiled and beamed inside, feeling the beautiful sensation called home in his heart.

"What's that dreamy look for?" Kahoko asked after taking a bite from her toast. She just realized that Ryoutarou was ogling her the whole time she was eating.

Ryoutarou chuckled. "Nothing. I'm just thinking that it somehow feels so homey."

Kahoko shrugged and smiled. "It does feel like home, Ryou-kun. Thank you."

* * *

"When are your parents coming home?" Ryoutarou asked while pouring himself a cup of coffee after lunch later that afternoon.

Behind him, Kahoko was washing the dishes. "I'm not sure. Sometime around evening, I think. Why?"

Ryoutarou leaned on the counter beside her with a mug of coffee in hand.

"Well, I don't want to scare them with the idea of me staying over while they're away," he chuckled. "They don't even know you fell sick, do they?"

Kahoko contemplated, then laughed. "Yeah, you're right."

"Kaho, how do you feel about all this?" Ryoutarou suddenly asked.

Kahoko, who was drying her hands with a towel, shot him a glance. "About what?" she asked.

Ryoutarou took a gulp of his coffee, then set the mug on the counter. He then offered his hand. When Kahoko took it, he pulled her before him, then put his hand around her waist.

"About what's happened since last night...," he said.

Kahoko took a deep breath, then put her palms on his broad chest while meeting his gaze.

"That I can't possibly answer now, Ryou-kun. I honestly don't know. It happened so fast and I think it's too soon to understand it."

"Any possibility of regret?" he inquired, his tone sad.

Kahoko shook her head furiously. "No! Of course not. Everything is so marvelous. It even feels like a dream. But when reality and everyday life call again tomorrow, I don't know how it will be."

"I hope nothing changes, though. Although some things did change last night. Now you know how I really feel about you. I hope you take that into consideration," Ryoutarou said hopefully.

"Yeah. And you know now that I'm torn between two. This won't be easy, Ryou-kun," she said then bit her lower lip.

Ryoutarou felt sad as he saw insecurity in Kahoko's expression. He didn't mean to push her that way. He understood how confused she may feel, having two men in her heart at the same time. If she loved him and Len in the same amount, that is.

He pulled her into a tight hug, and felt Kahoko encircling her arms around his waist.

"Don't worry, Kaho. Take your time. I'll be waiting," he murmured against her hair, then kissed the top of her head.

He felt Kahoko nod slowly against his chest. "Thank you, Ryou-kun. I can't thank you enough. You're too good to be true," she whispered.

Ryoutarou laughed upon hearing her last sentence.

"Why are you laughing? I was serious," she pouted, looking upwards.

Ryoutarou was still laughing. "You make it sound as if I am some kind of unreachable superstar or someone who only appears in your dreams."

"The unreachable part was true, though. At least for those girls out there who've been trying to pursue you since high school. Poor girls, you ignored them all," she made an exaggerated expression of mockery.

A glint of seduction played in Ryoutarou's eyes as he leaned forward to cup her chin.

"And who do you think is at fault that I behaved that way?" he asked with raw voice.

"I don't know. You tell me," she teased, rolling her eyes.

Ryoutarou tilted his head and leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

"I'll tell you if you promise to be a good girl," he whispered in a suggestive manner, while tracing butterfly kisses along her cheek and ear.

"I promise, Ryou-kun," she whispered beside his ear, feeling her face grow warm at the soft touch of his lips and warm breath against her face.

"And one more thing," Ryoutarou said as he faced her again. "Drop that '-kun' thing already, will you?"

She smiled sweetly. "Alright. I promise... Ryou," she added in a coquettish whisper while dropping her eyes sensually.

Ryoutarou almost flew to heaven as he heard her call him that way. Her sweet voice made his name sound so sexy, so beautiful to his own ears. He now realized not only was he in love, but he was head over heels for her. He didn't only love her, he _wanted_ her. He was even _crazy_ about her.

Ryoutarou groaned, then grabbed the back of her head and pulled her for a deep, long kiss. At first she was still laughing at his response. But soon, her laughter faded and turned into soft moans as she returned his kisses.

* * *

_**(to be continued...)**_

* * *

**A/N:** Hohohoho... Looks like another cliffie. The story is heating up now. So tell me, did you like it? Did you not? Just turn your thoughts in a review. I shall be waiting! =)


	7. Chapter 6: Friday Visit

Hi there again! It's about time to update this story, don't you think? This time around, it's again a bridge, for an event that will happen in the next chapters. So, for the meantime, enjoy this sweet chapter, and stay tuned for what will come next! ;)

Beta-reading was done by **Nerizu**. Thx! ^^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own La Corda d'Oro. But I don't mind having a slice of _Sachertorte_, hoho... ;)

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Friday Visit**_

_Riiinnnggg!!!_

Ryoutarou's fingers slipped from the piano keys, causing the most random notes that sounded very unpleasant to his own trained ears. Plus his left foot unconsciously kicked one of the pedals, making him grimace in pain and almost hit his head to the upright's opening in result.

He turned his head, glaring at the direction of the front door while cursing under his breath. He swore he would have his bell changed, since the current one was too loud and way too annoying, always causing him to jump or fall in surprise.

He exhaled heavily in annoyance, while walking half-lame towards the door. Actually he wasn't expecting anybody else that day. He was only waiting for a packet delivery which already came earlier that day. But nobody really said to be visiting that Friday afternoon.

"Who's there?" he asked as he reached the front door.

Silence.

_Could some kids be pulling a prank on me?_ he wondered.

And he cursed again to the fact that his front door didn't have a peephole and there was no window beside it to peek outside. Although it was actually quite unlikely that some random person would come to just pull a prank. After all, he lived in the tenth floor of a rather new and modern apartment building, and the main entrance of the building was permanently under strict vigilance. So for someone to come unannounced was actually out of question.

He unlocked the door, then opened it slightly ajar to take a peek. To his surprise, it was nothing near a prank that was awaiting him outside.

He opened the door wider in excitement, revealing the woman who was very dear to him, who was standing with her hands behind her back and wearing a broad smile.

"Kaho! What a surprise!" he said happily.

"May I?" she asked in a light tone, still smiling.

"Sure. Sure. Come in," he said, pulling her inside.

Once inside, after taking her shoes off, Kahoko tiptoed in front of Ryoutarou to give him a quick peck on his cheek.

"And I missed you too," Ryoutarou chuckled in response, making Kahoko laugh.

"Here, for you," she said with a smile, handing him a bakery box she had been hiding behind her back.

"What's this?" Ryoutarou asked as he received the box then opened it.

Inside, there were two slices of luscious-looking _Sachertorte_ that made his eyes twinkle with joy. So chocolatey and mouth-watering. Chocolate was one of his passions and weaknesses. He always had some of them in his fridge. As a child, he even sometimes hid some in his bedroom because his mother didn't allow him to eat too much. _You will have toothache_, she'd always said. And those words obviously didn't have any effect on him.

"A kid from today's last session had birthday and brought them to class to share with his friends. And he gave me some, too. So I thought I'd share them with you since I know you like chocolate," she explained.

He gave her a smile of gratitude, then leaned forward to give her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"You have my thanks," he said. "Go inside. I'll make you something to drink."

As he then was in his kitchen waiting for water to be boiled, he smiled in excitement and anticipation. He recalled it had been a week since he stayed over at Kahoko's house while she was sick. Afterwards, they met at work a couple of times, but they had decided to keep the affair low-key, not wanting to cause a ruckus from the fellow co-workers. So they would always behave like good friends, like they always were, although glances expressed more than friendship. So being alone with her again excited him.

He returned to the living room with a tray of tea and cake, and saw that Kahoko was standing in the balcony with her arms leaned on the railings, gazing outside to the late-afternoon sky. He put the tray on the table, then followed her outside.

He stood behind her, then grabbed her upper-arms and started rubbing them gently, then after a while, encircled his arms around her shoulders and leaned his cheek against the side of her head.

"You have the perfect sunset view here," she murmured.

"Agree. And all the better when watched together like this," he giggled.

Kahoko laughed. "You're so cheesy, Ryou."

"Not as cheesy as Kaji. Remember all he said to you before?" he defended, but laughed afterwards.

Kaji Aoi transferred to Seisou when they were sophomores, apparently chasing after his 'goddess', none other than Kahoko herself. Ryoutarou had thought of him as another rival, but a friendly one. They even got along afterwards, knowing that both of them were actually very much alike. They both liked music, sports, movies, sweets and Kahoko.

The only thing that Ryoutarou didn't like about him was his cheesy and flirty personality, constantly showering Kahoko with sweet-talks and gestures that would only make her uneasy for being too sweet and too gentleman. And it didn't diminish even after he found out that Kahoko had come together with Len. He would only stop at the iceberg-man's presence out of respect towards their relationship.

When they entered their senior year, Ryoutarou didn't know if he should call it good or bad luck that Aoi, Kahoko and himself were put together in the same class. Sitting in the same row, even, with Kahoko being in the middle between the two men. Their fellow classmates, especially the girls, often joked, sometimes filled with jealousy, that Kahoko was very lucky for having two handsome bodyguards on each side; both being popular, tall, athletic-built, smart as to academically rank highest among their year, musical-inclined... well, you name it. But Kahoko naturally didn't care, since she only thought of them as good friends, as she was already dating Len at the time.

"Kaji-kun really didn't know when to stop," Kahoko answered with a laugh. "I wonder how he's doing now, though."

"He's still taking specialization in internal medicine now, preparing for taking over his family's hospital. That was the last time I heard of him, though," Ryoutarou answered.

"I bet he'll be a good surgeon," she commented.

"Yeah, and I bet he'll be so popular, that most female patients will come to the hospital to merely catch a sight of him. They'll make an appointment even when they aren't sick," Ryoutarou remarked with a cynical laugh, which caused Kahoko to laugh in agreement.

Whenever Ryutarou bashed Aoi, he was actually doing it in a friendly manner, without any rancor nor hard feelings. Everybody knew they were good friends, and people around them were used to hear them bash at each other's pluses and minuses, only to laugh afterwards. And Kahoko knew that too. She had witnessed quite a lot of their antics to understand how the friendship between the two men worked.

"Ah, by the way, guess who called today," she suddenly added excitedly.

Ryoutarou's muscles tensed upon hearing her announcement. _It couldn't have been him... or could it?_ He thought. Now that their relationship had gone a step further from 'just friends', he felt that he didn't want to hear anything about his cold rival anymore. And actually, the last week, Kahoko hadn't talked about him anymore.

"Shouko-chan did," Kahoko answered to her own announcement, still sounding excited, oblivious of Ryoutarou's previous reaction.

Ryoutarou immediately relaxed again. He was glad it wasn't Len. He really didn't need to hear about him now.

"Really? How's she?" he asked, relieved.

"Doing good. She actually asked if we could go visit her in Shizuoka during the golden week. She mentioned something about her parents' villa at Lake Tanuki too. If we say yes, she'll send us the train tickets," Kahoko explained.

"Golden week? That'll be next week," he said, raising his right brow. "Isn't it a bit sudden?"

Kahoko shrugged. "I know. But she kind of insisted. And I have to give an answer before tomorrow."

Ryoutarou laughed. It wasn't very Shouko-like to be insisting and urging. She was normally laid-back and passive. Somehow her invitation aroused his curiosity. There must be something she wanted to share to them personally. So maybe agreeing was a good idea? A change of air would surely do him good. And he would be traveling with Kahoko too.

"I'm fine with it. I have nothing planned for next week anyway," Ryoutarou stated.

"Me neither. It's decided then," Kahoko chuckled while patting Ryoutarou's arm.

By then, the sun had just set. It was darkening and the breeze was getting cooler. Ryoutarou felt Kahoko's hand cold on his arm as she patted him.

"It's getting cold. Let's go inside?" Ryoutarou whispered against her ear.

* * *

Kahoko lifted her head from Ryoutarou's lap as the film finished, and sat on the sofa. They had been watching a musical on DVD from Ryoutarou's vast collection.

"I have to go now. It's getting late," Kahoko said while combing her hair with her fingers before tying it in a ponytail.

Ryoutarou looked at his watch. It was indeed late, almost eleven already. _Time surely flies by when you're having fun_, he thought. It felt as if Kahoko had only been there for an hour when it were almost five hours already.

"I'll take you home," Ryoutarou offered.

"It's okay, Ryou. I can walk. It's not so far," Kahoko said, then stood up to adjust her clothes that had been wrinkled from laying down for two straight hours.

Ryoutarou shook his head then stood up before her, putting his hands on his hips.

"I insist. I don't want you to walk alone at this time of evening," he insisted with a frown.

Kahoko laughed. "Fine, fine. Don't put that scary face, will you?" she said while patting his cheek, then turned her body to grab her handbag and violin case.

Suddenly Ryoutarou pulled her by her wrist and hugged her tightly, leaving Kahoko taken aback with her face against his chest.

"Ryou, what's wrong?" she asked, lifting her head.

Ryoutarou didn't answer. He just held her with his eyes closed. He wanted to savor the scarce time he could have with her alone. He wished he could stop the time to make this moment last longer. A _lot _longer.

After a moment, he released her. Kahoko was still looking at him with questioning eyes.

"I just wanted to hold you," he chuckled.

Kahoko sighed. "And here I thought you might not be feeling well."

"Does it worry you?" Ryoutarou asked with a grin.

Kahoko frowned. "Of course it does. What kind of question is that?"

Ryoutarou chuckled, then shrugged.

* * *

"Here we are," Ryoutarou said as he stopped his car in front of Kahoko's house.

Kahoko unbuckled her seat-belt, then turned her head and gave him a smile. Then she leaned to give him a light kiss on his lips, making Ryoutarou smile back afterwards.

"Goodnight, Ryou. Thank you for today," she whispered, then grabbed her belongings and proceeded to open her side's door.

As she was turning her body to go outside, Ryoutarou suddenly grabbed her by her wrist, holding her in place. She turned her head towards him in surprise.

"Ryou?"

Without saying anything, Ryoutarou pulled her towards him while he leaned forward, and their faces met halfway in another kiss. Longer and deeper. With his free hand, he cupped the side of her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

They broke the kiss many seconds later. Kahoko blinked speechlessly and her face was so flushed that you could still notice even in the dimness inside the car. Meanwhile, Ryoutarou was still caressing her cheek gently while gazing intently into her eyes.

"Goodnight, Kaho...," he murmured and let out a small smile.

"... I love you," he added in a whisper.

Kahoko didn't answer. Instead, she gave him a knowing smile and another peck on his lips, then got off of the car.

Ryoutarou watched Kahoko's retreating form with a smile until she disappeared behind the door of her house, before putting his car into gear and drive back home.

* * *

**A/N:** So? What do you think? Please make me happy by dropping a review, okay? And thank you for reading =)

A small note for those reading **Violation**, it will be updated soon. And expect a new story (or maybe more than one) in the coming weeks. Stay tuned for more info! =)


	8. Chapter 7: Reunion

Hi again, people!

So, here comes some twist. Hope you enjoy. I researched for many parts of this chapter, since some are factual. But since I've never been in Japan, I can't really know if I made mistakes here. So if you happen to find any, do tell me so I can change it.

Well, without further ado, I leave you with this chapter. Happy reading! =)

Betareading? I thank **Nerizu** for it ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own La Corda d'Oro. And I just borrowed some facts regarding Mt. Fuji for this chapter.

_**

* * *

Chapter 7: Reunion**_

"Look, it's Fuji-san!" Kahoko exclaimed excitedly from the train window.

Ryoutarou, who was sitting beside her, poked his head and joined her into admiring Japan's highest mountain. The eternally snow-covered peak looked in contrast with the blue sky, and the greenery before it just added to the overly breathtaking view.

"It does look more beautiful from this side, doesn't it?" she continued expressing her admiration with her palms glued to the window glass.

Ryoutarou chuckled and simply nodded.

The trip by train from Yokohama had felt really good to him so far. Apart from a moment of break from his tiring job for a change, he would be spending the time with the precious woman who was now travelling with him. And he'd be meeting an old friend, or perhaps more than just one.

Though since their departure an hour ago, Ryoutarou had been having some weird feelings that something was about to happen. But he couldn't decipher if it was something good or bad, since he wasn't the intuitive kind of person. But he just hoped and prayed for this little trip to be enjoyable and memorable, whatever happened.

Ryoutarou's thoughts and Kahoko's blabber were suddenly disturbed by the ringing of Kahoko's mobile. She fished inside her jacket's pocket and took her mobile.

"A message from Shouko-chan," she muttered when she looked at the display, then pressed a button to open the message.

"She said she just sent someone to fetch us in Fujinomiya station," she read out.

"That's good to hear. I think we'll be there in roughly half an hour," Ryoutarou commented.

Kahoko nodded, then tucked her mobile inside her pocket again, only to ring again few seconds later. She took it out again with a frown.

"I wonder if Shouko-chan forgot to mention somethi-"

Her voice hung in the air before she finished her sentence. Her eyes grew wide and she slightly gaped. Ryoutarou watched her change with a questioned look. He swore he even noticed Kahoko's hand slightly trembling.

"Kaho?" Ryoutarou called with a concerned tone and touched her upper arm gently.

"Ah-" Kahoko reacted in surprise. She suddenly looked awkward and confused.

"Is something wrong?" Ryoutarou asked.

"Nothing, nothing... Shouko-chan just wanted to make sure that we don't oversee the one picking us up...," she said nervously, put the mobile inside her jacket again, and looked outside.

"Okay...," Ryoutarou commented, but he didn't buy Kahoko's explanation. The way she reacted and behaved was weird. He knew her well enough to know that something was very wrong and she tried to divert his attention from asking further. He wanted to push, but thought better.

_Maybe it was something private from her family. Or maybe it was Fuyuumi-chan after all_, he thought.

After almost thirty minutes of awkward and mostly silent situation, the train arrived in Fujinomiya. Upon getting off the train, a middle-aged man in dark suit approached them and bowed in front of them courteously.

"Tsuchiura-san and Hino-san?" he asked in a mild voice.

"Yes, that's us," Ryoutarou answered for both of them.

"My name is Hamasaki. I was sent by Shouko-san to fetch you," the man explained.

"Thank you for doing so, Hamasaki-san," Kahoko spoke up and smiled.

The man called Hamasaki smiled back and took the trolley from Ryoutarou and bag from Kahoko, then started walking, leading them to the parking lot.

After putting their belonging inside the trunk and showed them inside the car, Hamasaki started the engine.

"I hope you don't mind waiting for a moment, as there will be another guest arriving shortly from Osaka," the man explained.

Ryoutarou, who was sitting beside the driver, shot a glance at Kahoko who sat behind across him. She nodded shortly, although her face showed curiosity at who this other guest might be. She knew no one living in Osaka.

"We don't mind," Ryoutarou stated.

"I'll be leaving you for a moment here then. I'll be right back," the man said, then left for the station again.

"I wonder who that other guest might be," Kahoko commented.

Ryoutarou shook his head. "No idea. I know no one over there."

After that, they sat in silence. Ryoutarou quietly watched Kahoko from the corner of his eye, still wondering about her strange behaviour a moment ago in the train. She seemed to have recuperated from her awkwardness, but Ryoutarou barely grasped a slightly different glint in her eyes that she tried to hide. And it made him wonder if everything was really alright.

"Ryou," Kahoko called softly all of the sudden.

He turned his head to the backseat. "Yes?"

"I was wondering... we don't need to say anything about our relationship, right?" she cautiously asked while looking directly into his eyes.

Ryoutarou blinked once and smiled afterwards.

"There certainly isn't a need to. Not even you or I know what it is as for now, so why complicate matters by trying to explain?" he said understandingly.

Kahoko smiled, then leaned forward and raised a hand to reach for Ryoutarou's hand and grab it.

"I wish everything was easier, Ryou. I really do," she murmured.

Ryoutarou shot a smile, then raised their hands and kissed her knuckles gently.

"Don't worry, Kaho. We agreed on taking things slowly, remember?"

Kahoko nodded. But shortly after, her gaze focused on the side window, and she looked with creased eyebrows.

"Isn't that... Kaji-kun?" she pointed with widening eyes.

Ryoutarou followed the direction her finger was pointing. And when he saw it was indeed Kaji Aoi walking towards them, wearing a pair of crisp dress shirt and trousers with a loosened tie, he frowned in wonder.

"You're right. But from Osaka? And what's up with his getup?" he wondered.

Ryoutarou let Kahoko's hand go, then turned to open the door and greet his friend, who grinned widely as they spotted each other. Soon after, they locked into a brotherly hug.

"It's good to see you again, buddy," Aoi remarked afterwards.

"Man, I didn't expect to see you here," Ryoutarou answered with a relieved grin. They hadn't been in contact for the last months due to their busy schedule.

At that moment, the back door opened and Kahoko emerged with a broad smile. As soon as he saw her, Aoi practically ran toward her and gave her a hug, only releasing with a laugh because he heard Ryoutarou clear his throat exaggeratedly.

"Wow, I'm really glad to see both of you again, Hino-san and Ryoutarou," he chuckled, not minding Ryoutarou's remark.

"Are you doing good, Kaji-kun?" Kahoko asked.

"Yes. Everything is going tiptop. In fact, I just attended a seminar in Osaka today morning," he answered.

"Oh, that explains why you came from Osaka with that attire," Kahoko commented, pointing at him.

"Do I look like a doctor, already? Just need the white coat though," he laughed while stretching his arms sidewards and moving his body to his left and right in attempt of showing off.

"Hardly," Ryoutarou remarked with a cynical chuckle. "I wonder how many women you seduced and left in the streets just now in Osaka."

"Ha ha ha...," Aoi laughed sarcastically in response.

* * *

"Wow... this is one big house!" Kahoko exclaimed in awe upon arriving at Fuyuumi's house. She then stepped to the corner of the house. "And Lake Tanuki is right behind!"

Ryoutarou and Aoi were equally awestruck at the view in front of them. The antique-looking summerhouse was completely covered by brownish brick and dark roof. It had two stories, and the front garden was spacious, adorned with large trees and colorful flowers. Looked like the perfect cozy summerhouse to get away from boring daily routine.

Hamasaki had stopped the car at the front porch and he was busy taking the luggage from the trunk, while the three guests were too occupied admiring the house and making remarks.

Not long after, the front door opened and there appeared a young woman with shoulder-length turquoise-colored hair. Her face lightened up when she saw her guests.

"_Senpai-tachi_!" she called out with her soft voice.

Kahoko turned her head towards the voice and a broad smile formed on her face.

"Shouko-chan!" she shrieked, then ran to hug the woman who was once her junior, and they held each other in a warm embrace, like two sisters who hadn't met each other for a long time.

"I'm really happy to see you again, Kaho-senpai," Shouko expressed with an amount of happiness that nearly brought tears to her eyes.

"Hello, Fuyuumi-chan," greeted Aoi, stepping closer to the two women, with Ryoutarou tailing behind wearing a friendly smile.

"Kaji-senpai and Tsuchiura-senpai, thank you for coming today," she smiled. Gone was the passive and timid junior they once had in high school. She was now still graceful and lady-like though, but she behaved with more confidence and optimism.

Shouko led them inside the house, explaining along the rooms they passed by. The whole house was meticulously decorated, with beautiful paintings, hand-made pieces of furniture and finest rugs as well as curtains. Everything reflected the owners' high taste for art and esthetic. Kahoko, Ryoutarou and Aoi couldn't help but stare in awe at the whole beauty that was almost overwhelming.

"The bedrooms are upstairs. Hamasaki-san will bring your belongings to your rooms. I hope Kaji-senpai and Tsuchiura-senpai don't mind sharing a room?" Shouko carefully explained.

"That's fine with me," Aoi responded.

"I don't mind," Ryoutarou answered at the same time.

Shouko then led them to the spacious living room, which had a full-windowed wall that looked to the backyard and the lake directly beyond, complete with the Mount Fuji seen in the distance.

Awestruck remarks and whistles could be heard from the guests' mouths. No wonder, that kind of view was rare and breathtakingly wonderful. Kahoko even ran towards the window to have a better sight of the landscape.

"Wow Fuyuumi-chan, how did you get this house?" Aoi commented, then whistled again.

Shouko chuckled and a light blush colored her cheeks.

"This is where my great-grandparents spent their days after retirement. We just kept the house after they passed away," she explained with a soft voice.

"_Senpai-tachi_," called another soft voice suddenly. This time it was a male.

Everyone's attention was suddenly attracted to the voice that came from the living room's entrance like a magnet. And there, in his casual attire and blond wavy hair, stood Shimizu Keiichi with a sweet smile, looking as angelical and child-like as he always used to be. Only his strengthened facial features and height indicated that he wasn't a teenager anymore.

"Shimizu-kun!" Kahoko exclaimed, then half-jogged towards Keiichi and grabbed both his wrists and swung them up and down.

"Kaho-senpai, how are you?" he asked with his ever soft voice, although his face clearly showed excitement upon meeting his old friends.

"Good. Wow, I haven't seen you since college and look at how much you've grown!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Afterwards, Keiichi greeted Aoi and Ryoutarou, giving each man a friendly hug, and finally they were all engaged in a nostalgic conversation.

Around late afternoon, Kazuki and Azuma arrived together from Tokyo. Kazuki worked as a music teacher in a high school in Tokyo, while Azuma was in charge of his family business' branch in the capital. And he was already married and was expecting his first child in a few months. Kazuki, on the other hand, was engaged to be married to a fellow teacher. Both seniors were glowing with happiness and excitement.

The happy news of both seniors spread around the room like plague, and they instantly went jubilant. Happy comments and congratulations were constantly heard over light cocktail and snacks that added to their joyous reunion-like moment

"Kaho-chan," Kazuki called. "I heard you're still going steady with Tsukimori-kun. Can we expect some news of you tying the knot anytime soon?"

Ryoutarou froze upon hearing the unexpected bullet shot by his senior. The question was rather trivial and asked in a light manner, but it still sent shivers to his whole body. He glanced at Kahoko who sat on the sofa across him, wondering how she would react.

Kahoko almost chocked on her drink, but immediately regained her composure. She chuckled sheepishly and blushed.

"Nothing like that, Hihara-senpai. At least not that soon," she said with an awkward smile.

"You'll never know, Hino-san. It may come sooner than you expect," Azuma added with a soft laugh.

To Ryoutarou's dismay, that latter remark hit him hard. What Azuma just said was totally true. They'd never know. Or rather, _he_'d never know. If he didn't do anything, Kahoko might just slip away and turn herself totally to Len. And he didn't want it to happen. He swallowed hard, trying to shake the thoughts away.

"Shouko-san," the courteous voice of Hamasaki could be heard from the entrance. "I apologize for the disturbance. I just wanted to inform you that the last guest has just arrived."

Shouko stood from her seat. "Thank you, Hamasaki-san. Bring him in."

Meanwhile, the other guests looked at each other in puzzle. Who else could be invited? The only person missing might be Len, but he was still in Vienna. Maybe Kana-yan? But that would spoil the fun, since he was older than them.

Slowly but sure, a slender figure stepped inside the living room. Everybody in the room, except for the host, gasped at the unexpected visit.

Ryoutarou felt his whole body go cold and numb. He couldn't believe what he saw. Not now, of all times. It couldn't be happening...

"Len...," he heard Kahoko call.

* * *

_**(to be continued...)**_

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know, it's a cliffie. Don't kill me!

For now, please make me happy by dropping a review, will you? Thank you ;)

Ah, like I mentioned in the last chapter, I have a one-shot or two to publish in the near future. Look forward it! =)


	9. Chapter 8: Boys Talk

Hey there, here I am again to present you another update. I know people have been waiting for an update since the last cliffie. And I'm very sorry for the lateness. Some things came up and well... I hope this new chapter can somehow satiate your curiosity.

I don't want to take more of your time here, so... happy reading! =)

Betareading was done by my partner **Nerizu** as usual.

**Disclaimer:** I don't think I'll ever own La Corda d'Oro =p

_**

* * *

Chapter 8: Boys Talk**_

"You'll catch a cold, Ryoutarou," Aoi remarked from the door to the balcony.

Ryoutarou turned his head to the source of voice and smiled weakly upon seeing his blonde friend. The metal railings he had been leaning his arms onto were getting cold and the late-evening air temperature was cooling down. The view of Tanuki Lake extended in front of him, and Mount Fuji standing proudly beyond, looked partially shiny from the moonlight; the Moon itself beautifully reflected on the calm water.

Despite the perfect view from the building's second story that should make Ryoutarou feel calm and at peace with himself, he wasn't. Not at all. His mind was a mess and he felt as if his very heart had been pierced and was subsequently bleeding, slowly but unstoppable. He had been enduring the pain for the whole evening, behaving as normally as he was able to, masking all the shock, despair and jealousy that were eating him up. And now that it was bedtime and everybody had gone to their respective rooms, he was totally relieved, as all he wanted to was to be alone.

He had been glad that Aoi had stayed downstairs talking to Kazuki. Ryoutarou himself had gone straight to his assigned room and hit directly to the balcony, staying there, watching the breathtaking view that should leave him in awe, and yet, his soul was crying...

"Here," Aoi continued, then threw a can of beer to Ryoutarou, who caught it in reflex.

"Thanks," he muttered. Looking back towards the lake, he opened the can in his hand.

Aoi joined him with another can of beer, made a toast, and sipped some of the contents.

"It's Hino-san, right?" Aoi asked out of the blue, while gazing at the reflection on the lake.

Ryoutarou shot him a confused look. Confused and surprised, as he had never told his blonde friend about his feelings towards Kahoko. That had always been his own secret. And it wasn't revealed to said woman until almost two weeks ago, anyway.

Aoi chuckled. "I know you never mentioned. But I also know you've always rooted for her despite the circumstances around you. After all, I was, too, though I'm not as persistent as you are, I guess."

Ryoutarou let out a bitter laugh. Indeed, he was persistent as hell when it came to Kahoko. And he didn't know any better way to spend his life with.

"Well, it's not like there's some commitment between us, anyway," Ryoutarou said with a defeated sigh, then gulped some of his beer.

"Maybe not, but at least I can tell you're not in the same kind of friendship you were in the last time I met both of you," Aoi explained.

Ryoutarou looked at his friend and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say so?"

Aoi looked at his friend with an understanding look. "I saw you kiss her hand inside the car earlier, and the way she stole glances at you... it was just different," he reasoned.

Ryoutarou turned his view toward his hand and the canned beer, wondering about his friend's words just now. Was it that obvious or Aoi was very observant towards them?

"Judging from your condition, what I said just now and Hino-san's attitude toward Tsukimori-kun earlier, can I assume it as some kind of affair?" Aoi asked cautiously.

_Bull's eye_, Ryoutarou thought bitterly. But he still denied that term. It made him look like some kind of lady-killer who purposely seduced someone else's woman.

"I don't like the sound of that word, Aoi," Ryoutarou mumbled, still looking at the can in his hand, which he was slowly shaking now for no specific reasons. "But it's true..."

Aoi sighed, and Ryoutarou didn't know if it was out of empathy or annoyance because of his stupidity.

"But I don't blame you, though. I mean... you went to the same school, were in the same class, went to the same university, and work together now. She even turns to you whenever she's in trouble. I still think it's natural that feelings will bloom through all these encounters and proximity," Aoi remarked wisely.

Ryoutarou turned to see the blonde standing beside him and raised an eyebrow.

"What did you eat before coming here that you got so wise all of the sudden?" he asked.

Aoi answered with a hearty laugh. And when it ended, they stayed in silence, each busy with their own thoughts and finishing their drinks.

"And what are you going to do now? I mean, Tsukimori-kun is staying until tomorrow here, meaning she's going to stick on him until he leaves. But then, we still have another two days in this trip. Do you think she'll come to you again?" Aoi pointed out with a train of assumptions.

Ryoutarou sighed, then shook his head. "I don't know. But really, Aoi. I want her to be with me. The waiting had taken too long. But above everything, I think of her happiness. I can't demand anything from her, you know? I leave everything to her decision."

"I'm not saying you have to, Ryoutarou. But if you _really_ want to be with her, then you have to fight for her. You said it yourself that the waiting had taken too long. You can't turn back now," Aoi tried to explain.

"And if she can be happier with Tsukimori, why should I ruin it?" Ryoutarou insisted, even when he didn't like the sound of his own question.

"You don't know about that. Think about it. If she was happy with Tsukimori-kun, why would she turn to you and take your hand?" Aoi reasoned.

"Because... she trusts me?"

"Exactly. And that's the basic of a healthy relationship. She trusts you, and feels comfortable being with you. That's why I think you should fight it. It's your life too, Ryoutarou. Your own happiness. You can't just watch over someone else's happiness for the rest of your life. You'll grow old alone before you know it," Aoi tried to persuade with all his might.

Ryoutarou was left perplexed at his companion's surprisingly wise and meaningful words. He never knew Aoi to be like that. Not that it was bad, though. He was amazed, and in the corner of his heart... he was glad and thankful for having such a friend. Everything Aoi said was slowly downing on him.

"Thank you," he blurted out then.

Aoi blinked. "Huh?"

"For all you said. I'm grateful," Ryoutarou said sincerely.

Aoi grinned. "Oh, no big deal. Just my two cents."

"But really, Aoi," Ryoutarou started with a questioning look. "Where did you learn to say all that?"

* * *

Ryoutarou lay on his bed, gazing ceiling-ward with his hands under his head. In the darkness of the room, he thought again about his conversation with Aoi previously. In the end, Aoi gave him advices he thought he didn't need of. But after all, it was true, and he was thankful at the blonde who was now sleeping in the other twin bed in that room they shared.

He understood. The only thing he didn't know was how he was supposed to face the pair of violinists the next day. That evening alone, those two had left him almost wanting to run away so he didn't have to witness anything. And tomorrow? He really didn't want to think of the possibilities.

And he remembered Kahoko. Her expression when Tsukimori appeared unexpectedly... So surprised, so happy, and so full of love...

* * *

"Len...," Kahoko murmured. Her eyes grew wide and she had to close her gaping mouth with a hand.

Meanwhile, Ryoutarou gulped hard. He slowly shifted his eyes from the newcomer to the red-haired woman. She looked surprised, and so happy that her eyes were glossy. And he cursed inwardly at the impossibility that was happening in the room. That really couldn't be true. Why on Earth was his nemesis here now?

"Tsukimori!"

It was Kazuki's sudden yell that broke the silence that was prevailing in the room. Everybody was simply too stunned to see him. Nobody had expected him to be there.

After the yell, Kazuki ran towards the blue-haired violinist and gave him a brotherly hug, which was responded rather awkwardly. In that instant, everybody else got to their feet and approached Len to greet him. Ryoutarou half-heartedly did the same, and in the end he could only shake Len's hand out of courtesy while trying to hide all emotions.

Kahoko hadn't moved an inch from her standing position while the others greeted Len. It was only after the ritual had finished that Len approached her and stood before her for a long time, before finally wrapping her body in his embrace. And when he did, Kahoko started weeping uncontrollably.

Ryoutarou simply didn't have the guts to watch the encounter between the violinists, and had to divert his gaze by looking pass through them toward the lake outside. But his mind was still too occupied. He fought against the emotions that were chocking him, almost bursting right from his chest. It was frustrating and he wished he wasn't there to witness all that. And the squeals around him about the supposedly romantic reunion bothered him completely.

A moment later, they resumed their conversation over drinks and snacks again. This time, the place beside Kahoko was occupied by Len, who held her hand throughout the evening. Unlucky for Ryoutarou, there was no way to divert his gaze again, since they were seated right across him. Only this time, he tried to look at Kahoko less often, much less, even when she was the one doing the talking, so he didn't have to feel a pang in his heart every time it happened.

"How come you're here today, Tsukimori-kun?" Aoi asked.

"The orchestra has a special performance in Sapporo the day after tomorrow. Fuyuumi-san found out about it somehow, and asked me if I could come." Len explained in his usual nonchalant manner.

"Wow, that's cool!" Kazuki exclaimed.

"But that means that you're skipping practice, right? That's so unlike you," Azuma commented.

Len shrugged. "That's why I can only stay until tomorrow afternoon."

Shouko clasped her hands in front of her chest and smiled. "But I'm really happy, senpai, that you agreed to come despite your tight schedule."

"Which reminds me, Fuyuumi-chan," Aoi pointed out curiously. "What's the reason for you to gather us here?"

"Yes, I want to know too," Ryoutarou finally voiced out. It would look too suspicious to the others if he suddenly went quiet right after Len's arrival.

Shouko smiled knowingly. "About that, I'll tell everything tomorrow after breakfast," she stated softly.

* * *

Dinner that evening was delicious and felt nice. It reminded Ryoutarou a lot of the camp days during high school. Kazuki who hadn't lost his huge appetite through the years, Keiichi who ate quietly and in an almost slow motion, Kahoko who kept on praising the food... Ryoutarou knew it was absurd, but he only hoped that the Len-burning-their-lunch-and-he-ended-up-cooking-for-the-rest-of-the-group incident wouldn't repeat the day after. He really wasn't in the mood to get into discussion nor dispute with his rival now.

After dinner, they moved to the living room again. Not long after, Ryoutarou and Kazuki were engaged in a chess game, while Azuma, Aoi and Keiichi engrossed themselves in a light conversation and drinking coffee or tea respectively.

Not long after, Shouko emerged in the living room with a tray of cookies to accompany the coffee and set it on the table, followed by a happy squeal from the green-haired senior.

"Where are Kaho-senpai and Tsukimori-senpai?" she asked while looking around the room.

Ryoutarou halted for a moment. He actually knew where the pair was, as everything Kahoko did and said never escaped his eyes and ears. But he left the answering to the rest of the group. He knew that if he answered, his reaction would show. The tone of his voice would uncover his true feelings, and he didn't want it to happen. So instead of answering, he took his coffee cup and sipped it.

"I think I saw them walk to the backyard," Keiichi answered innocently to his rescue, although his answer also reminded Ryoutarou to the fact that the pair was alone out there. He tried to shake the thoughts away of what they might be doing.

"Oh, how romantic," Shouko commented with a smile. "Then let them be."

_Yes, romantic. And I'm very jealous_, Ryoutarou thought with a sigh.

"Don't sigh, Tsuchiura. Your turn!" Kazuki said cheerfully, then reached out and took a cookie from the tray.

Yes, he remembered again the very reason he'd challenged his senior in the game to begin with. To divert his mind, so he didn't have to think of the possible scenarios happening outside. He sighed again, then took his black bishop and knocked one of Kazuki's white pawns.

"Check!" he announced.

Kazuki, who was munching on his cookie, almost chocked and exclaimed loudly, making the rest in the room laugh at his reaction. He sat very much upright, looking tense with his eyes drilled straight toward the board, considering the alternatives he had, before finally moving his king a square back and let out a relieved sigh.

Ryoutarou grimaced. Now it was his turn to think of the next movement.

"Say, Tsuchiura," Kazuki started from across the chess board.

"Yes?" Ryoutarou asked back, while his gaze never left the black and white squares on the table. He was still thinking.

"I've been wondering if you're going to settle down anytime soon too," the green-haired senior asked in all innocence.

The question was something Ryoutarou didn't expect to hear. He could feel his heart skip a beat and his hands go cold in surprise, and he slowly raised his gaze to meet Kazuki's, who was looking back at him as if the question was very normal and trivial, when in reality, it was nothing near harmless...

* * *

**_(to be continued...)_**

* * *

**A/N:** *hides* Another cliffie... I know! I know! Don't kill me yet, cos if you do, I won't be able to update *evil grin*

Since it's holiday season and everything is about making others happy, how about dropping a review? ;)

Oh yes, I want to take this time to promote a new work of my joint project with Nerizu. I won't go into details about that fic since it's... mature. So if you find it and decide to read that one, do it on your own risk. You've been warned from the very beginning! ^^

And last but not least... Merry Christmas to all of those who celebrate it! And if you don't, Happy Holidays anyway. And since I won't update in the next week, I'll wish you all a Happy New Year as well. May 2010 bring us all prosperity and a lot of happiness. We'll shall meet again in the next year then =)

ThinE... signing off!!!


	10. Chapter 9: Early Birds

Hey there! It's been a while since my last update. I'm sorry for the lateness. Truth is, I haven't been very productive in writing lately, which is also the reason for my other pending works. But anyway, here goes an update. And I hope you forgive me with this ^^

As usual, betareading was done by my faithful partner, **Nerizu**. Thank you for keeping up with me, dear! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own La Corda d'Oro. I only own the story partially.

**

* * *

Chapter 9: Early Birds**

Ryoutarou opened his eyes with a jolt. For a moment, everything was blurry and he was breathing hard. He had to close his eyes again and remember, while calming his racing heart.

As he opened his eyes again, it took him a moment before realizing he was in an unfamiliar room. It was definitely not a place he had slept in before. He tried to sit on the bed and look at his surroundings. It was dark, save for the bit of sunlight between the thick curtains and the floor to his right. And on his left side was another occupied bed. He had to narrow his eyes to distinguish blonde strands and look closer to see it was Aoi, with a blanket covering up to his nose.

And that was when it downed on him. He was sharing a room with Aoi in Shouko's summer house. It was a small reunion organized by his shy junior. He came together with Kahoko and last night... his nemesis appeared.

Yes, he had been frustrated all evening and night... that he eventually dreamed of the previous evening's events.

He covered his face with a palm. When he finally had thought he had gotten rid of the repeatedly nightmares involving Len and Kahoko, it happened again. Only this time, he didn't dream of the first time he spotted them together. Instead, he saw their reunion.

He sighed heavily. The sleep sadly didn't make him feel better. He considered what he should do for now.

Ryoutarou finally reached for his mobile on the side table. The clock read six-thirty in the morning. Still very early. No wonder Aoi was still deep in slumber and it seemed very quiet inside the house. He could also go back to sleep, but he didn't think he was able to, anyway.

He sat on his bed for another five minutes before deciding to go for a morning jog. Maybe some sport and release of sweat could help him clear his mind to be able to face the day – and the others – in a calmer state. So he got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom.

After finishing morning business, he rummaged through the clothes inside his large sports-bag with the help of the light from the bathroom. He didn't want to wake his friend up through opening the curtains or turning the lights on. Finding something suitable for sport, he changed his clothes, grabbed his mp3 player and finally turned the lights of the bathroom off.

He slowly opened the door and stepped to the hall. The second floor was very quiet. Nobody seemed to have woken up yet. And somehow, seeing the set of doors around him, he wondered where Kahoko might be sleeping. Or rather, with whom...

Ryoutarou shook his head furiously. It definitely wasn't time to be thinking about that!

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply once to calm his mind, then quietly walked downstairs, through the quiet rooms and out toward the backyard. He remembered Shouko having mentioned a path for taking a stroll around the lake.

Once standing outside after closing the door behind him, he inhaled the fresh morning air. The early May morning was still a bit chilly that he had to zip his training jacket up to his neck before doing some necessary warm-ups.

When he felt it was enough, he put his earphones on and started jogging toward the lake first, then turned and continued to run along the bank of the lake in a steady pace. All along, he only tried to concentrate on breathing in sync with his steps, while the loud up-tempo music helped give him rhythm.

Soon engrossed in the act and breathtaking morning view, before he knew it, he was already on the other side of the lake, having passed through a camping spot and a small village. And as he jogged further toward Shouko's villa now, he passed some other villas and summer houses in diverse architectural styles, although one thing they had in common: They were all large enough for an extended family gathering.

Now nearing his final destination, he slowed down while stretching his arms. And when the house could already be seen, he was already walking. He took the earphones off and put the mp3 player back in his pocket so he could hear the morning sounds surrounding him.

Suddenly, he spotted someone standing at the backyard but it was still too far to be recognized, even with narrowed eyes. But some steps later, he frowned. He would be able to distinguish that blue hair anywhere. Yes, totally to his dismay, it was Len, standing facing the lake, holding his violin.

Ryoutarou wanted to turn back and jog again to where he came from so he didn't need to involuntarily speak to the violinist. But it was too late. At the very moment he was thinking, the blue-haired looked at his direction and stopped the movement of the bow.

Still frowning, Ryutarou sighed. _I guess I have to walk past him after all_, he thought.

He walked closer to the house until he could see Len in only few meters distance. Len was now standing idly with his violin and bow to his sides. As soon as he saw Ryoutarou entering the backyard, he nodded and murmured a _'Morning'_, to which Ryoutarou answered with the same gesture, but continued walking.

"You don't seem too happy to see me," Len suddenly said in a cold tone.

Ryoutarou stopped on his tracks and couldn't help but turn his head toward Len's direction with a frown.

"I guess I've never been too happy seeing you," Ryoutarou answered matter-of-factly with an indifferent shrug.

Len snorted. "Some things never change."

"Look who's talking," Ryoutarou sniped back.

_What a very good morning I'm having!_ Ryoutarou thought desperately. It was really far from being ideal for him, if he had to engage in a nonsensical conversation with Len first thing in the morning. He wished Len wouldn't say anything else so he could go inside and take a shower.

"Tsuchiura...," Len called.

Ryoutarou eyed the violinist, only to be responded with Len looking away toward the lake and sighing. Ryoutarou raised his eyebrow and waited, but a moment passed in silence and in the end Ryoutarou was getting impatient.

"Listen, Tsukimori. I'm not in the mood to have a dispute with you, so-"

"Thank you," Len cut in on him in an almost whispering tone, but still looking toward Mt. Fuji in the distance.

Ryoutarou blinked, not quite hearing what Len just said.

"Huh?" was the only thing Ryoutarou said.

Len shifted his gaze toward him, and surprisingly, something that looked like a smile formed on his face, shocking Ryoutarou at the unlikeliness.

"Thank you," Len repeated, slightly louder.

Now Ryoutarou really thought he was hearing things. Was Len just expressing gratitude toward him? What was going on?

"What... for?" Ryoutarou finally asked out of curiosity.

Len sighed. "I've been gone for a long time. But I see Kahoko doing well. So... thank you for taking care of her."

That's it! Ryoutarou knew Len didn't mean any harm by expressing his gratitude, but something about it made his blood boil. He gritted his teeth and approached the surprised Len until they stood before each other.

"You," Ryoutarou hissed. "Do you know how much pain Kaho went through all these years? She waited and waited, trying to keep contact with you for the sake of your relationship. She tried to understand your so-called hectic life that you haven't been able to contact her as frequently as you should. She has been very patient and selfless although you only have been giving her cold shoulder. And she has been trying to endure all that because she cares about you. For Heaven's sake, Tsukimori, can you really call yourself her boyfriend?!?"

By the time Ryoutarou finished talking, his voice had been raised that he was already shouting and breathing hard. His hands were clenched into fists and he was fighting against the urge to grab Len's collar and give him a nice punch on his cold face.

Len looked away and sighed. "I can't help it."

"You can't help it?" Ryoutarou snorted. "You are such a selfish jerk, you know that? Can't you be more considerate toward her feelings? Not everything revolves around you in this world, for crying out loud!"

A moment of tense and almost overwhelming silence prevailed upon them. It was only disturbed by the sound of door opening. Both Ryoutarou and Len snapped their heads toward the direction of the house and saw Kazuki in sport attire, looking very wide awake. He seemed to want to go jogging as well. He saw the duo and shouted morning greetings to them.

"I'm done with you," Ryoutarou murmured under his breath. "Make sure you don't regret everything you've done to her."

With that said, Ryoutarou stepped away and walked toward the senior and the house, forcing a smile so Kazuki wouldn't suspect the dispute they had been having.

"Good morning, senpai," Ryoutarou greeted as he walked by his senior.

"You've been jogging, too?" Kazuki asked cheerfully.

Ryoutarou nodded and smiled. "I'm going to take a shower now."

"And here I thought I was still the earliest to wake up. Well, have a nice day, Tsuchiura-kun. They say the early bird catches the worm," Kazuki said with a grin.

Ryoutarou tried to sustain a bitter grimace upon hearing the idiom. _I will, Hihara-senpai. I will..._

After a nod, Ryoutarou entered the house and directly went upstairs. When he reached the door to his room and was about to open it, a female voice came behind him.

"Good morning, Ryou," she called.

Ryutarou turned his head to meet the red-haired woman who just came out from a room. She was still wearing her sleeping outfit with a morning robe over it, and holding a towel and small purse. Her uncombed hair completed her out-of-bed look.

"Kaho, good morning," he greeted with a smile. Seeing her was somehow enough to make him smile again and forget the disagreement he was just having.

She slowly approached him and eyed him with a curious look.

"Is there something on my face?" Ryoutarou asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm... I know you just did some sport, judging from your attire and condition. But... is something wrong?" she assumed.

"What do you mean?" he asked. They were standing close enough that he wanted to reach for her and hold her and tell her he wanted her to be his. Moreover, that out-of-bed look of hers reminded him of the time when she was sick. It had only been two weeks...

"Are you alright? You look strangely flushed. You aren't sick, are you?" she asked in a concerned tone that melted his heart. She cared about him too, after all...

The thought brought a smile to his face. He couldn't wait to win her heart completely and claim her as his. But instead of doing something more intimate as his heart desired, he raised a hand and patted her head gently.

"I'm alright. Must be because of the exercise. Now, let me take a shower. I'll see you later for breakfast," he said, then opened the door to the still dark room.

* * *

"Well, I think it's about time for you to tell us the big surprise, Fuyuumi-chan," Aoi announced when they gathered in the living room again after breakfast.

"It'd better be good, that you have to gather all of us here," Azuma remarked after sipping his tea.

Shouko, who was sitting on a sofa between Keiichi and Kahoko, smiled awkwardly, then looked around to each face in the room. After that, she looked down to her hands on her lap, slightly flushed, like embarrassed.

"Is it hard to say, Shouko-chan?" Kahoko tried to encourage her sister-like junior.

"Let me say it," suddenly Keiichi spoke up.

"Eh? Whatever it is, you know already?" Kazuki asked in surprise.

Keiichi nodded and gave a small smile before taking a breath and eyed the girl sitting beside him, who was still looking downward.

"Well...," he started, and paused for a moment, then took Shouko's hand and held it within his. "... We're getting married."

Suddenly the room went totally silent, as if everybody in the room had a hard time in digesting the sentence from their blonde junior's mouth.

"You aren't joking, right Shimizu-kun?" Kazuki was the first to break the ice, totally in disbelief.

"It's true, senpai," this time Shouko answered for both of them.

And that was when it went loose. Suddenly everybody in the room was overjoyed, busily congratulating the unexpected pair. Unexpected, because nobody really knew about their relationship. It was only after they narrated their story until the day Keiichi asked for Shouko's hand the previous month that they understood the whole situation.

"When will the wedding be held?" Ryoutarou asked.

"We are planning for this summer. Around this July or August, senpai," Shouko happily answered.

"Wow, that's not long after mine, since mine will be held in early summer!" Kazuki chirped cheerfully.

Shouko nodded, then turned toward Kahoko who was sitting beside her.

"I'd like to ask you to be the maid of honor, senpai," she expressed her wish with a smile.

Kahoko beamed and a large smile appeared on her face. She immediately held her junior in her arms.

"With pleasure, Shouko-chan!" she said happily.

"As for me," Keiichi added. "I'd like to ask all the five senpais to be my groomsmen."

The rest of the men in the room agreed happily to their junior's wish, except for Len.

"Sorry, Shimizu-kun," Len stated. "It really is an honor, but I can't promise I will be able to fly back here for your wedding. I hope you understand."

"I've feared that, senpai. But it doesn't matter. If you can attend is actually more than enough," Keiichi said gently.

"But anyway," Keiichi added, then turned his gaze toward Ryoutarou. "Tsuchiura-senpai, would you give me the honor to be my best man?"

Ryoutarou couldn't help but smile at the favor. "The honor is totally mine, Shimizu-kun."

Aoi suddenly clapped his hands dramatically in amusement. When his friends turned their head toward him, he grinned from ear to ear.

"Isn't this exciting? It's really worth the travel and suspense until today!" he chirped in excitement.

"It really is!" Kazuki happily joined.

"Which means," Azuma added. "It leaves Tsuchiura-kun, Kaji-kun, Tsukimori-kun and Hino-san, right?"

Those words involuntarily left the four people mentioned shifting their gazes silently and subtly to each other. Kahoko between Len and Ryoutarou, Len between Ryoutarou and Kahoko, Ryoutarou between Kahoko and Len, and Aoi between Ryoutarou, Kahoko and Len.

"Well, yesterday, they all said it wasn't their time yet," Kazuki commented innocently, oblivious of the interchanged gazes.

_Why am I trapped in this situation again!_ Ryoutarou exclaimed mentally.

* * *

_**(to be continued...)**_

* * *

**A/N:** *hides* Don't kill me for another cliffie yet! =p

Thank you all for reading and patiently waiting for this, guys! I don't know when the next update will come. Hopefully not long though =)

Until then, will you give me reviews? *puts on puppy-eyes*


End file.
